Days With My Love!
by Let'swatchanime
Summary: A bunch of Uta no prince-sama x Readers The first one is Mikaze Ai x Reader Keep watching because I may add more :3 (Check out my new account dedicated to CharacterxReader (the name will be in the A/N of my Kira x Reader chapter.) ONLY ONE MORE CHARACTER ! ! ); Make sure to wait in for Ryuua! (Do you want me to do Syo's brother? If so make sure to tell me in the reviews!)
1. Mikaze Ai I'll only go if you come

"Mikaze someone's here for you!"  
Syo Kurusu yelled even though his Senpai was right near him.  
"Oh okay..who is it?" He asks not looking up from his synthesizer.  
"A girl! A pretty one...if you're busy I can keep her company and s-"  
"No send her in!" Mikaze cut his flirt of a kou hai off.  
"Fine.." He mutters.  
"Right over there he's the boring one...you know if you ever get bored." He nudges your arm and you laugh.  
"You're the first one I'll call." You promise.  
"Mikaze?" You tap a key on his synth.  
"Oh hello, (Y/N) I was hoping it was you.."  
You smile. "You're sick you shouldn't be working." You toy with his teal hair the short ponytail in the back flopping about in your hands you tug it gently, "You. Bed. Now." You instruct him.  
"But I need to finish." Mikaze says softly.  
"Say that when your fever goes up _even more_!" You scold him.  
"But I-"  
"No, if you get even more sick I wont come to visit for_ 3_ weeks _after_ you get better!" You warn. You feel Syo watching you from the door but you ignore him. "Please just let me!" Mikaze pouts.  
"Please you're worrying me!" You beg kissing him softly to gain his attention. "I'll call in the big tall kou-hai of yours and tell him how sick you are, maybe the other will help out too. You _never_ talk about them..What are their names?" You ask.  
"The tall one's Natsuki Shinomiya and the_ short_- no wait he doesn't like being called short- small one is Syo Kurusu."  
"Hmm. No wait! I can't distract myself get in bed!" You snap out of your cute kou-hai daydream. You kiss him again  
"You know I'm sick right?" Ai asks pressing your foreheads together.  
"I don't really mind that but I'd love it if you go to sleep and rest a little so you can get over this _dreadful_ cold of yours.  
"Syo-Chan I'm b-" Natsuki looks at you and Mikaze then at Syo then back at you and Mikaze.  
"What is.."  
You pull you forehead away and kiss Ai quickly. "Ah what_ good timing_!" You smile jumping in front of Natsuki. "You must be Natsuki. I'm (Y/N). Oh and you're Syo! I need some help with your stubborn senpai."  
Natsuki's eyes sparkle when he sees you. "How pretty! Woah!" He looks at you shocked. "I'll do anything to help!"  
You smile and nod. "Ai is sick and he wont go to bed no matter what I do! He's bigger than I am so I can't pick him up but I'd bet you can!"  
Natsuki nods. "I'll help if it's for his health." You thank him and run over to Mikaze.  
"Ahaha! See now you have to go to-" Mikaze pressed his lips against yours gently.  
"A-Ai?" You ask into the kiss.  
"You said you didn't mind." He answered pressing his hands against the keys on his synthesizer gaining a sour note that_ hardly_ went with what was happening. Natsuki stood at the door obediently in wait.  
You hear Syo yell childishly, " **_ew_** don't_ watch_ them!"  
"That's right..Your Kou-hais are here."  
Mikaze kicks the door shut, "what kou-hais?" He asked pushing the cushioned seat to the syth out and pulling you onto his lap. You press your hands against the seat.  
"Ahn..Mikaze stop trying to distract me!"  
"Distract you? Now why would I ever want to distract you?" He asks kissing you again.  
"Hm please?" You ask into the kiss.  
"Fine..if you're that worried.." Mikaze opened the door as he walked by reviling a pair of gawking kou-hai's.  
"I had no idea.." Natsuki awed.  
"He's more experienced than us in everything..." Syo said horrified his senpai whom he didn't think had any emotions could start kissing someone like that. Mikaze scoops you up and says, "I'll only go to bed if you come with me."  
You blush, "fine if that's what it takes I don't mind it."  
"Good." Mikaze pushed you down on the bed and showered you in soft quick and gentle kisses.  
"Uhn..that tickles.." You say softly.  
"I know." He chuckles kissing you're neck softly his kou-hai's still gawking at the door. "You're so cute." He smiles down at you.  
This causing Natsuki's jaw to drop he_ never_ thought his senpia would show any affection to something _cute_!  
"Am I?" You ask.  
"Yes you are very very cute."  
He nibbles your ear lobe and you giggle, "that feels strange.."  
You say through your soft laughter.  
"Mhm." Mikaze smiles looking like he had defeated you.  
"_Go to bed.._" You say puffing your cheeks out.  
"I am in bed." He whispers evenly into your ear, "with you. How on Earth do you expect me to sleep calmly next to a pretty girl like you?" He asks running his hands along your waist he goes back to quickly kissing you on different areas on your face, "forehead, nose." He says softly kissing your forehead and then you nose.  
"Then your lips.."  
He leans down slowly and brushes your lips against his. He leans down again and kisses you for real this time after seeing your pouting expression after his weak kiss. You cup his face in your hands and toy with the strands of teal near his neck. His hands gently slide under you shirt and he lets his hand graze over you stomach.  
Then suddenly, "Oof." Added weight causes Mikaze to fall on top of you, "eek_ your hands are cold Ai!_" You yell sucking your stomach in and trying to maneuver you waist so his cold hand wasn't pressed against it.  
"There are minors present!" You find out the added weight was Syo who had Natsuki standing behind the bed with a tie covering his eyes.  
"Then don't look!" Mikaze shouted.  
"That's hard with our Senpia and his girlfriend making out right in front of us!"  
"We were in different rooms!"  
"The door was open!" Syo shifts his weight and Mikaze's hands slid up your stomach finding a new patch a skin not used to the temperature change.  
"Mikaze your hands are freezing!"  
"wait how would you know?" Syo looks down and Mikaze tries to pull his hands out of your shirt.  
"You were gonna take off her shirt?!" He yells.  
"I was not! She hates cold things I was teasing her because she looks cute when she's mad!_ If I wanted to have sex so badly we would go to her house!_"  
You blush a dark shade of red, "you don't have to tell them that!" You scold.  
"Sorry..that was out of line I must've embarrassed you.."  
"Hey arguing over here!" Syo yelled bouncing.  
"M-mikaze! _your hands_!" You say blushing massively.  
"Syo get off!" Mikaze yelled.  
"No! You'll just start again!"  
"I'll start right now!" He retaliates.  
"No you wont!" Syo covers Mikazes mouth with his hand.  
"Ow! _What the hell man!_? I bet you have like rabies!" Syo yelled cradling his just bitten hand. Mikaze leaned forward and kissed you again.  
"Hn.." You blush at the spectators you just realized you had. The other members of Starish and Quartet night had seen this whole epidemic from the recording room across the dorm. You break the kiss so you can breath.  
"Mikaze your elbow!" You say moving your thigh so his elbow wasn't stabbing into it. "Syo! Get off now!" Mikaze yelled.  
_"I am not moving from this spot!_" He bounces again.  
"AH! Mikaze your hand's!" You try to wiggle your way a little higher so Mikaze's hand wasn't hitting your bra.  
"S-stop bouncing! You're making her uncomfortable!" He yelled up at Syo.  
"I'll stop bouncing but I won't move!" Syo yelled.  
"M-m-Mikazee! Your knee it's digging into my side!" You say trying to turn so you have more room.  
"Syo your gonna hurt her! She's on the bottom not me you big idiot! Sorry (Y/N). My kou-hai is a big stupid idot. Can you move up at all my hands are um..in your shirt so I can't push him off until I get my hands free."  
"M-Mikaze this is embarrassing...everyone can see us.." You say blushing.  
"Whadda mean?" He asked, "oh...well your shirt has to stay where it is now..I'm the only one allowed to see that so...just arch your back but upwards."  
You do as told and he wiggles his hands free and shoves Syo off.  
**"ACK!**" He lands with a_ thud._  
Your cheeks are flushed and you chest is rising and falling rapidly.  
"Hm you look so cute right now too, but if I kiss you he'll _d__efinitely_ try to kill me.."  
You hear clapping from the recording room, "how long have they been their if they saw us...oh Ai can you just kill me?!"  
Ai chuckles, "I'm sure they had some common sense and looked away." You sit up your hair was ruffled and your cloths were twisted.  
"I think we should go to your place.."  
Syo blushes and turns his head.  
"Okay." You nod and follow Mikaze to the door of his dorm.  
"Hm now I wont get killed for kissing my girlfriend I'm so happy." You chuckle at Mikaze and lean down and kiss Syo's nose, "_I_ think it was silly." You smile at him. "I haven't had something like that happen ever."  
Syo blushes and smiles. "It made me laugh a little too, good job Syo-kun." You ruffle his hair and run to jump on Mikaze from behind you kiss his cheek and you walk out hand in hand.

* * *

**Hehe Yay! I love Mikaze Ai (and all of Quartet Night). I may add the other Uta no Prince-sama characters but it may take a while with the "I will only love !" Story I'm working on (ending is getting close! I'm pumped!) But I wanted to try something a little sillier so I went with this! (: Hope you all like it!**  
**~Hugs n' Kisses LetsWatchAnime**


	2. Camus I still love you more

"Hnnmm!"  
You stretch out your arms and you brush human skin.  
"What?" You blush immensely.  
Camus turns over, "oh you woke up.." He smiles at you.  
"Huh?" You blush darker. You two had been dating for a while now and went out a lot at night to clubs and parties or you went out durning the day to a cafe or restaurant but never once had you slept in the same bed!  
He props his head up on his elbow his blue eyes looked worried, "is something the matter?" He asks shoulder length pale blond hair brushing the white sheet of his bed.  
"No it's just you startled me.."  
Camus grabbed you and hugged you from behind, "did I? I'm sorry princess." You feel his bare chest rub against your arm. You blush obviously you had assumed Camus had a nice body under his nice cloths but you couldn't help look a little shocked his body was better than you would have expected.  
"Uhn..." You blush brightly.  
"Is something the matter?" He repeats himself. "You do like being this close, don't you?"  
You nod, "My stomach hurts a little that's all..."  
"That's all? Any discomfort to my princess is unacceptable.." Camus knits his eyebrows together trying to think of a quick remedy for a stomach ache.  
"Ack!" Camus moves his hand up you shirt and rubs small circles on your stomach with the tips of his fingers.  
"It would help if you lay on your back." He says turning you over. You blush seeing his completely bare chest.  
You avert your eyes.  
"Has it helped at all?" He asks.  
"Mhm your hands are warm...I feel better already." You smile at him. He blushes slightly and clears his throat. "Can I just move your shirt up..?" He asks pushing your blue tank-top up past your stomach. You blush.  
"Hey Camus?" You ask. "Yes?" He answers you giving you all his attention. "Thanks.."  
"Can I hug you..if your comfortable with it that is.." You nod, Camus hugs you tightly pulling you effortlessly on top of him. Your hands are balled up in fist resting lightly on his chest below your chin, he has both of his arms around your back and his chin on your head.  
"Hey, (Y/N).." Camus says softly.  
"Mhm?" You ask.  
"I love you.." You smile and answer him with an, "I love you more."  
Camus looks shocked. "But what if I said I loved you most in the world?"  
You think and then say, "I'd say I love you to the moon and back."  
"How about if I said I loved you most in the galaxy what would you say then?" He asks.  
"I'd say I love you most in the universe."  
Camus blushed, "you love me most in the universe?" He asks.  
"Yup." You smile again. Cecil's shoulders bounce in his bed you see it but Camus does not so you leave him to laugh.  
"Well...I still love you more than that.." He says kissing you. "Mhm." You nuzzle his chest with your cheek.  
"Is Cecil awake?" Camus asks turning his head.  
You shake your head no. Camus pushes his lips against yours, at first your shocked but after a moment you return the kiss. Slowly he turns over so he's on top of you. You blush brightly. He lays brisk, soft and lingering kisses up your arm. He kisses your shoulders and neck and lets his lips linger longer than usual on your jaw line. He kisses your chin before going back to your lips. "Camus.." You softly say his name into the kiss and tangle your fingers in his pale blond bed head you comb the knots out carefully. "Uhn.." You make a small noise when Camus nibbles your lower lip.  
"How cute.." He says softly repeating the action, "Hn.."  
You blush again, "C-Camus.." You twirl the ends of his hair in you fingers. "Hm..the noises you make are cute...how can I make you make more...?" He says softly leaning forward and kissing your ear. "Ahn..Camus..C-come on this is embarrassing.."  
"But you're so cute.." He says softly nibbling your earlobe. "C-uhn.." You're cheeks are adorn with a ruby color as Camus covers you with kisses.  
"My lively bunch this morning aren't we?" Ranmaru asks. The other members of Quartet Night stood in front of you. Cecil still asleep in bed.  
Camus sighs and curses, "what do you want? I made sure I had today off when I invited her here last night."  
Kotobuki looks at Camus shocked, "ooh last night? Gettin friskay?" Ranmaru chuckled working to contain laughter behind him but gave him a chastising whack on the back of his head.  
"We can laugh about the remark later." Mikaze says.  
"But you do have a way of making everything sound dirty so good for you."  
Kotobuki winks. "What do you want?" Camus asks sitting on the edge of the bed gently pulling you up with him. You wrap both of your arms around one of Camus' arms and smile, "I'm (Y/N) It's nice to meet all you Camus talks about you all the time it's nice to meet the faces behind the names." You smile at them, "can I guess who's who?" You ask.  
"Yeah like a guessing game!" Kotobuki claps. "Well your name is Kotobuki Reiji right?" He nods and Ranmaru waves. "You're...M- Ranmaru Kurosaki!" He gives an approving look. "You must be Mikaze Ai!" You smile. "I've heard the best things from Camus about all of you I'm excited to meet you." You smile again.  
"You're pretty happy go lucky what are you doing with a stick in the mud like Camus?" Ranmaru asks.  
"Hmm..Stick in the mud? I don't know he's not that dull..Not to me anyways." You say tightening your grip on his arm and pressing your cheek against it.  
"Hm well you haven't seen him past 9:30.." Reiji said thoughtfully, "you know who has?"  
"Who?" Ranmaru asked.  
"Her." Mikaze nods, "they seem rather close.." He says looking at Camus' arm and you holding onto it. You blush and push away from Camus who gives you a pouting look.  
"Hm you've made her uncomfortable.." Camus scolds. "Show us how you make her comfortable again." Ranmaru taunts.  
"Ha right!" Camus laughs. "Do you need anything?" He says realizing he could be doing something else. You were facing away from Camus blushing profoundly. "We thought we saw you with someone last night and wanted to conform.." Reiji said.  
"Okay then leave...I have a girl to make comfortable again." Ranmaru and Reiji whispered something to Camus who shrugged and pointed to the door. They thanked him and walked out. You feel arms wrap around you, "I liked how you were holding my arm in front of them..." He said pouting, "did they bother you?" "Mmhm." You shook your head no.  
"I was happy to meet them!" You smile.  
"Hm okay...Well then." Camus pushes you down onto his canopy bed. You didn't even realize he had agreed to let Ranmaru Reiji and Mikaze watch from outside to prove you were dating. Camus kissed your neck softly.  
"Uhn..C-camus," you blush as he nibbles your neck. "Mhm your cute noises are back." He smiles.  
"Hmm.." Camus runs his finger along the bottom of your shorts. "C-camus.." You blush brightly feeling the tips of his fingers under your tight shorts.  
"You go Camus!" Reiji yelled from outside.  
"Uhm.." You say softly as Camus ignores the noise and continues to fondle the hem of your shorts.  
"Ca-camus.." You say as the door bursts open.  
"Goodness what is it now!?" He asks getting off of you.  
"Cecil is in here.."  
"He's sleeping!"  
"So? He's still a minor.."  
"I think he'll be okay."  
"No he wont." He and Reiji sat in argument.  
"He can wake up and leave."  
"No but he'll see."  
"He and Haruka have kissed probably I think he'll be fine."  
"They have not!"  
"He' s mature for his age he'll be fine." He said waving his hand. You blush at your reviling attire and cover yourself with a pillow.  
"Oh whoops.." Ranmaru said softly gaining a kick in the back from Ai. Camus puts and arm in front of you and pulls you behind him.  
"No need for you lot to see her.."  
"Aw protective!" Reiji yelled.  
"Shut up I'm sleeping." Cecil muttered throwing a pillow at Camus.  
"Ohh you were here last night what happened?" Reiji asks. You blush immensely.  
"Nothing Happened! You're making her uncomfortable!" Camus scolded the adds, Idiots!" You wrap your arms around Camus shoulders.  
"Hm..boring." Reiji pouted.  
"Yeah boring great now leave and take the minor with you!" "Oh yay Cecil let's go see a movie!" He says dragging the prince away from you two.  
"Finally.." Camus locks the door.  
"Well then.." You are privileged to continue without interruptions.


	3. Masato Hijirikawa If you quit I'll quit

_"Damn.."_  
You hit a sour key on your piano not really minding the fact you had a **REALLY** good song going, it was on of _those_ days for you. If one more person said_ 'Happy Birthday! ILYSM BB I miss you so much!_' over your Facebook even more so when you hadn't talked to them in five god damn years you were gonna put them through a wall. "I don't care about my birthday!" You hiss slamming your hands down on the keys. "Oh! Sorry!" You start to play the piano gently again as if to say, 'sorry for hitting you..' You close your eyes it was still early on a Sunday morning only abut 9:30._ PING_.  
Texts_**, "WE HAVEN'T SPOKEN SINCE THE 5TH GRADE**_!" You growl at the phone.  
"I will put you through a wall!" You bark.  
You start playing again trying to calm yourself down. The door opened with a creak but you don't look up or stop playing.  
"Uhm (Y/N)?" A voice from behind you. You hit a sour note and grimace.  
"Yeah?" You ask not turning around.  
"Uh..are you feeling okay?" You turn to see your senpia.  
"Oh! Hijirikawa-senpia!" You stand up and bow slightly.  
"If I had known I would have been more respectful.." You say softly sitting again.  
"That song..you played the right note you just didn't hold it long enough.." He said looking at the floor.  
_"Huh?"_ You replay the section of the song you messed up on and hold the 'sour' note a little longer and realize he was right_. "Oh_! Thank you!" You smile and move over giving him room to sit.  
"I'm sure you don't want to hear it..but..Happy birthday.." He said softly.  
"Oh..thanks..It means more coming from someone I like.." You smile at him.  
"Y-you like me?" He blushed a little and you start playing a duet wanting him to join. He does.  
"Of course I like you. I admire your talent a lot...I want to learn how to play like you." You say happily, letting the clear blue walled room fill to the brim with a sweet melody.  
"Thank you..I've never had someone say that to me.." He said softly.  
"I was thinking of quitting on my family's behalf..." He said blushing as your hands brush but he keeps playing and the lovely joy filled tune swirls around the room filling it with happiness.  
"Why!? Hijirikawa-senpia._.If you quit I'll quit!_" You say matching your hand's pace with his.  
"Don't say things like that you're _very_ talented and beautiful you wouldn't want to waste that would you?" He asked looking over at you. You accidentally play the same note and his hand lands on top of yours.  
"It wouldn't mean anything without a role model and a goal to strive towards! Senpia!" You look at him your (E/C) eye's filled with an earnest look.  
"Hijirikawa-senpia.._I love_..the music you make! If you quit I'll have no inspiration to sing or write!" You say in an urgent tone.  
"That means a lot.. (Y/N)." You smile at put the joy you were feeling back into the upbeat melody.  
"Hijiri-"  
"Masato."  
"What?" You look at him.  
_"Masato._ Call me Masato, my given name." You blush.  
"Masato-senp-"  
"_Just_ Masato."  
"but..that would be-"  
"I don't mind.." He stops the tune swiftly ending it with _perfection_ even though you still had a page to play. _'How does he.._' You repeated the action and end the tune completely.  
"Say it. Call me Masato."  
"M-Masato.." You look at the floor.  
"But look at me." He takes your chin between his index finger and thumb and pulls your face towards his.  
"Masa-Masato.." You murmur as your lips brush.  
"Don't stutter."  
"Masa-...Masato.." He presses his lips to yours.  
It was warm and gentle the kind of feeling you get on a warm Spring day when the Sakuras bloom. His lips were soft against yours his pale skinned face dusted with light pink. His hands land on your waist and he pulls you closer deepening your kiss.  
"(Y/N)..I wont quit..but you have to tell me how you feel about_ ME._ Not my music. But me." He said looking into your eyes with a warm sparkle in his usually expressionless blue eyes.  
"I..I..I like you.." You whisper.  
"What kind of like?" He asked as if he didn't get what you meant.  
"Like.._Like._.maybe..even..if only just a little.._I love you..Hijiri_..I mean_ Masato._." You cheeks were painted red in a dark shade.  
"_Only just a little?_" He asked you were sitting so close you could feel his warmth as he laced his fingers with yours.  
"I-I love you..H-Masato..-!" He pulled you into a hug.  
"_I'm glad_." He said happily, you felt his warm breath on the back of your neck and you shiver. You burry your nose in the crook of his neck and close your eyes, wrapping your arms around him.  
"You too.._right?_" You ask softly.  
"Right..I love you too..(Y/N).." He pulled your lips to his and locked you in a sweet passion filled kissed. **'Best. Gift. Ever!'** Your thoughts ramble around in crazy unmarked circles as you melt into Masato's arms, letting the world around you fade to black as you focus on nothing but the person in front of you. The person that made your heart flutter like the wings on a butterfly the person who made your stomach flip, the person you could honestly say you _wanted_ to wish you a happy birthday.  
_ "Masato.."_  
You say softly as your lips part. _"I-I love you.."_ You say letting him pin you to the wall next to the door._ "I love you too.._" He said kissing your neck lightly. You shiver a little at his soft lips as they make their way along your shoulders.  
"I_ really really_ do.."  
He kissed your hand and laced your fingers with his. You feel his cold hand on the skin of your back and the fabric of his pants hit the skin on your thighs. He closes all the space between you and moves his hand carefully along the skin under your uniform shirt.  
"Our assembly.." You say trembling as his hands travel over your stomach and stop at your chest.  
"I don't remember anything about an assembly.." Masato let out a chuckle as he kissed you sweetly again.  
"You expect me to remember that when I'm looking at you?" He asked softly hugging you tightly.  
"I don't think of anything but you, when I look at you." You hug him back and close your eyes.

Needless to say you both skipped out and were scolded by Ringo. You didn't mind though. You met up in the music room almost every day and played the piano...and kissed, got to know each other and you eventually became very close closer than you were before. This made you happy it made him happy to. You didn't plan on letting him go. And he didn't plan on going anywhere.

* * *

** For~ kittyangel1999 This was so mega fun to write thanks for asking for it! ILYSM! Heheh~ Well any other requests feel free to ask! Hugs 'n Kisses~ Lets watch anime**


	4. Syo Kurusu You're My Other Half

"Knocker Knocker."  
You hear Syo's voice behind your door. You put your pencil behind your ear after whipping your cute signature on your almost completed drawing.  
"Knoc-"  
You open the door and peek out. "We don't want any." You tease.  
"Ahaha very funny." Syo laughs pecking your cheek.  
"Whatcha workin on?" He asks jumping onto your bed. "Oh prettty!" He gawks. He's looked at your drawings before but always over exaggerates everything you do you smile, "thanks.."  
"Who is it?" He asks tracing his fingers lightly over the photo realistic drawing.  
"My brother." You smile looking at it happily. "He's 10." You say smiling. "And this one's his sister shes 12." You say flipping a page back.  
"Amazingg!" Syo says setting the sketch book down.  
"How's the weather outside?" You ask tucking a curly strand of hair back into your messy bun. "Frightful..but it's nice and warm in here.." Syo says looking out the window, "it may snow soon.."  
You look up, "think so?" You ask.  
Syo answers happily, "yeah! I hope it will at least!"  
You smile, "such a kid..." You giggle a little.  
"Hey I'm older AND taller than you!" He tries to scold you but ends up laughing rather than chastising you.  
"Wow...you didn't even tell a joke and I laughed..." He says covering his eyes his cheeks flushed slightly pink color. He kisses you softly, "how adorable..." He says into your kiss. His phone buzzes in his pocket. You hear him curse and look at it. Without answering the message or whatever it was he closes his phone and leans into kiss you. You put your fingers in front of your mouth.  
"You look pissed right now."  
You say, "what's up?"  
Syo shakes his head, "nothing I'm fine.."  
You push his cheeks around on his face, "don't lie to me Ochibi-chan." You warn.  
"I'm fine! Don't call me that! My name anit' Ochibi it's Kurusu Syo!"  
You shake your head, "alright Syo.." You say looking dejected, "you're OK, I believe you."  
Syo looks at you, "oh comeon! Don't go doing the puppy thing! It'll make me feel bad!" Syo whines, "you can call me Ochibi-chan!" He begs. His phone buzzes again, and he curses.  
"Tell me what's bothering you!"  
Syo shakes his head and closes his eyes, "nothing's wrong, I'm fine I promise." He says softly gently placing his lips against yours.  
"Don't you trust me?" You ask softly.  
_"Of course_ I trust you!"  
"Then tell me..."  
Syo sighs, "okay I'll tell you..ever since I was born I've had a heart condition so whenever anything excites me or I over-exert myself I have a chance of passing out I was in a hospital bed for most of my childhood and I hated myself for being so lame.." He looked for words then started again, "but as soon as I could I started taking karate lessons and now I'm stronger...though my condition is still here I'm just coping with it and every new thing I do presents a big risk for me...Even being part of Starish has become tougher on me..I hate how weak I am.." His eyes filled up with tears, "I want to be stronger...So when my phone reminds me to take medicine I hate it and get angry since it makes me feel weak...I wanna be strong even more now since I have you..I have something important that needs protection! But it's hard...I want to give up sometimes...and I can't help but hate myself for not being able to protect you.." You look at him shocked for a moment, "but..Syo.." You say softly, "you're the strongest person I've ever met.."  
"What?" Syo looks up at you.  
"You're amazing...you're_ smart_ and _strong_..you're_ independent._..you're_ selfless_ and...I _never_ would have guessed you had a heart condition.." You say honestly. "That's because_ you've_ made me _stronger._." He looks at you. "With out you I would have given up...you keep me going...I love you for that.."  
You smile and hug Syo tightly, "thank you Syo.._for protecting me._"  
Syo kisses your earlobe, "I love you." He says putting his hands on your waist, he pulls you away and kisses you. He pushes you down and pulls your head gently toward his deepening the kiss. He kisses and fondles you saying soft things that you can't quite catch. He toys with the collar of your shirt before slipping it off. "(Y/N)..I _really_ love you.." He says softly.  
You stroke his cheek with the back of your hand, "I love you too, Syo." You smile.  
He kisses on your stomach and chest. He laces your fingers together and every kiss he places leaves a tingling feeling where his lips had once been. You get a warm feeling and smile a little as Syo runs his lips along your chest and caresses your stomach lovingly. He squeezes your hand.  
"That's a nice color on you.." He chuckles running his fingers along the pink lace of your bra. You blush harshly. He circles the button on your jeans for a moment then unbuttons it, "more pretty pink lacy cuteness.." Syo smiles kissing above the lace garment.  
"You're just jealous!" You murmur.  
"I am." He chuckles.  
"Maybe I'll take them from you." He moves your pants a little and smiles, "you look _really_ cute right now.." He smirks removing his own shirt and kissing you.  
**  
"Hey stop trying to get ou-"** Mikaze, Natsuki and the others stood at the door.  
"Learn to knock!" Syo yells blushing.  
"Syo-chan!" Natsuki gawks.  
"Oh hey now he's ahead of me Ochibi." Ren chuckles.  
"S-shut up!" Syo yells covering you with your sketch book, "I don't care about you seeing _me_ shirtless but _my girlfriend i_s a whole other story! Can't you knock?!" He barks.  
"You have an interveiw later today! Why aren't you getting ready?" Mikaze yells.  
"I don't take that long to get ready." He says shrugging.  
He yanks Syo off of you by his shoulder, "well you need to get ready.  
"Ah!" Syo slaps his hands over your undone pants.  
"_What is it?_! Let go so we can drop you off at the station!"**  
"No!**" Syo yelled annoyed.  
_"No no no no no!_ You can't even look at her!** Especially you Ren!**" Syo yelled.  
_"Syo careful.."_ You warn, "_careful my ass_ I'll pass out a million times before anyone in this rooms see's your underwear!" He yelled.  
"Oh what?" Ren stands on his tip toes.  
"See!?" Syo yelled yanking from Ai's grip.  
"it's 11:00 now and the interview is at 8:30! I have time! Anyway (Y/N) Is in the audience so we can go together!" Syo says protectively.  
"We'll be back at 5:00 for you Syo. If you're not prepared to go -yes I mean both of you- there will be fair punishment!" Mikaze warns slamming the door. "PMSing?" Syo mutters. "But I get to take you and show you're cuteness off~ since I am publicly announcing us in this interview it'll be prefect being seen with your before the actual taping." Syo says happily. You laugh and pull on your shirt. "I can't wait~" Syo was giddy thinking of it. You sit behind him and put a leg on either sides of his waist.  
"I'm happy then." You put your cheek on his back and wrap your arms around him from behind.  
"I really am happy we get to do cute couple things like _holding hands_ and _hugging._.and I'll get to_ put my arm around you when we're walking._.I can _give you my sweat shirt_ and stuff without starting a big scandal.." He says smiling."  
You rub his shoulders and smile, "I want to do things like that too. I really am excited too..I just wasn't thinking about it.." You say happily.  
You rest your chin on his shoulder and he kisses your cheek, "I'm mostly excited to do cute things like _kissing your nose_ or _randomly laughing_ because that's what couples do...I'm tired of acting_ just_ like friends.."  
You nod, "I am too..I'm gonna go change into something cuter.." You say standing. _"  
Oh can I come?"_ You chuckle.  
"Pft don't get hopeful Romeo." You stick your tongue out.

"Syo does this look okay?"  
You ask poking your head out of the bathroom.  
''Your face? Well yeah you look _adorable."  
_You step out of the bathroom, "how about now?" You ask. You were wearing a strapless top with a small shawl over it and ripped jeans. You curled your hair too, you smile at Syo cutely.  
_"You look so cutee!"_ Syo gawked.  
"I don't know about make up or shoes.." You say thoughtfully.  
"Come in here." You say happily.  
"There." You look at Syo. "Cuttee~" He smiles at your pinky reddish lips. You finish it off with eye make-up nothing too drastic.  
"Done!" You smile. You pull on a pair of boots and look in the mirror, "is this okay?" You ask.  
"Yeah..you look great.." Syo says awed.  
"Thanks!" You smile at him. "Mhm.." Syo hugs you from behind,_ "you're so pretty..._" He says softly.  
"Huh?" You blush. _"You're beautiful.._._everything_ about you...just makes my heart_ pound.._." He says kissing your neck.  
You blush. It's true you can feel his heart against your back. _Thump thump thump._ But yours was beating fast too,_ thump thump thump..  
_"I never knew what it felt like to love someone who_ loves me back_.." Syo said softly, "it feels_ nice.._" He tightens his grip, "please._.don't ever leave me_..." Syo says closing his eyes.  
"Of course..I'll stay with you forever.." You assure him.  
"I'll always love you_ more than anyone..._" Syo promised. "Because you're you

_...my other half."_

* * *

**For~Cindy2906**  
**TBH I love Syo! He is one of my faves! He's sooo sweet when he wants to be but I think he's actually very manly..He's short and cute but really tough! Ughh ILYSM SYO-SAMA! But there's my mega long speech about how I think he's awesome..Yes...yes...YESS...Ahaha well next we have Kotobuki Reiji coming out the title is 'Not The Time For Sleeping, Love.' (: Get pumped and feel free to request characters (I'll do teachers and Heavens if y'all want!) or even different animes! (: Hug's N' Kisses~ Let's watch anime**


	5. Reiji K Not the time for sleeping, love

"Wake up!" Kotobuki shook your thigh.  
"Mhmh...a few more minuets._.please?_" You mumble into your floral pattern pillow. You cuddle up under the covers when you hear his footsteps receding. "Hmnm." You groan and nuzzle your pillow. You jump when you feel hands on your thigh and back lift you up off your bed.  
"Not the time for sleeping, love." You hear Kotobuki's voice.  
"How'd you get in here?" You ask nuzzling his chest.  
"You keep a spare key in a little compartment in the wall, I remember because you told me." He said plopping you on the ground in the bathroom.  
"Get ready." He instructs handing you a hair brush, "not that you need to." He flirts. You do as told washing your face and putting on make up. Reiji picks you up bridal style again carrying you to the living room, "not like we're doing anything I have the day off since those silly idols wanted to go play mini-golf." He says sitting down with you in his lap.  
"You should have went! It's like a bonding experience.." You say secretly happy he chose you over the others. Reiji kisses you softly letting his lips linger on yours, "mhm I love you." Reiji cooed. "I love you too." You smile at him.  
"Now we lay down." Kotobuki covered you in a cotton blanket kissing the back of your neck. The door burst open.

_"Hiya!"_  
The group of Starish and the other 3 members of Quartet Night loomed over you.  
"Huh?" You blush trying to wriggle out of Reiji's arms.  
"Hm...how'd you know where I went?" Reiji asked.  
"The address was under your desk, don't act like I don't know your hiding places." Mikaze says handing him the note with your new address on it, you moved recently.  
"Oh..hmm...well could you not interrupt us?" He asks.  
"You said you would come!" Ittoki yelled.  
"Hm well..I wanted to help my lovely friend move..she's a lady she can't do it all by herself so we were taking a break." He says puffing out his cheeks.  
"Hm! Let us help!" Natsuki yelled.  
"Uhm...Reiji..." You whisper in his ear. "Hm?" He asked.  
"I already finished yesterday remember?"  
Reiji looked shocked, "that's right...hm.." Kotobuki rubbed his forehead.  
"Umh now what...?" You sit up. "Don't tell me you told them you would go out with them and then came here so you could check up on me?!" Kotobuki pulled you back down.  
"Hm..I checked up on you and it tired me out.."  
"Goon." You stand up, "here I'm sorry Reiji is such a goof sometimes...but while your here do you want something to eat? I was about to start cooking." You offer them.  
"How _lady-like_." Camus smiles at you.  
"Aha..Thank you very much." You blush as he and Cecil compliment you princess-like disposition

You end up in your kitchen cooking for everyone as they waited (in your what you called living room and Camus called parlor) quietly.  
"Do you need any help, love?" Kotobuki asks hugging you from behind. You lean against him and close your eyes.  
"Start the oven please." You say sighing.  
"You must be really tired huh?" Kotobuki asks putting his hand in your hair.  
"Hm, I'm fine..." You say holding back a yawn.  
"You are so nice." Kotobuki says kissing your head. "Not the time for sleeping, love." He says as your eyes start to close.  
"I take back the oven thing can you make me a coffee?" You ask putting your arms around him.  
_"Yeah._ I can do that..." He says begin to make you some coffee.

"Here you go." You put a plate of pancakes on the living room table and sip of your coffee, damn were you tired.  
"So what exactly is your relationship with Kotobuki?" Mikaze asks.  
"I uh well it's kinda like..-"  
"We're _dating_." Kotobuki said sitting down next to you.  
"Oh! Then kiss!" Ittoki encouraged.  
"Uhnm.." You blush.  
"Hm I don't know why you lot would want to see.." Kotobuki said looking at you.  
"Come on!" Syo started clapping and chanting _'kiss, kiss kiss!'_ You blush deeper.  
"It's no big deal.." Kotobuki says softly leaning towards you.  
"It's just embarrassing.." You say as your lips meet. Starish claps loudly when Kotobuki pulls his lips away from yours.  
"How long?" Tokiya asked addressing the time you had been dating.  
"Uhm...about a year and a half.." You say thoughtfully. "Whoa really?!" Syo looks dumbfounded. "That's a long time!" Cecil says clapping.  
"Oh please.." You blush again. Masato smiles at Ren happy he hadn't made any sly or sexual jokes or comments he was quite proud of the copper blonde.  
The group finishes eating and helps you clean up. They see themselves off saying they are gonna go see a movie so you and Kotobuki can have some privacy. Once you close the door Kotobuki hugs you tightly from behind and carries you to your bed.  
"Hmm~ I'm tired now too." He sighs laying down with you in his arms.  
"You're like a pillow." He says snuggling up with your blanket.  
"Am I?" You ask him blushing slightly.  
"Mh! (Y/N-chan)" Kotobuki nuzzles your cheek. "Now we get to stay in bed for the_ rest of the day,_ you need it so go to sleep you've been working too much lately!" He says running his fingers through your soft (H/C) hair.  
"Here, what if I sing you a song?" He asks. He knew how much you liked it when he sang for you. Him being and idol and all you felt like it was a special private concert just for you, on top of that you really liked it when he sang because you loved his voice especially when he sings slow songs like lullabies He always pouts about how you constantly ask him to sing 'Winter Blossom' by Mikaze Ai because it's not his original song.  
"Winter Blossom..?" You ask softly.  
"Just this once I'll save you my whining and sing it for you." He sings the song softly into your ear until you doze off at the words, _"be our love song."_ You close your eyes and nod off in Kotobuki's arms.  
"Hm that's right you sleep deprived angel. Go to sleep." He says stroking your back.  
"Reiji.." You mumble in your sleep.  
"I love you." Reiji sighs and falls asleep himself. Nuzzling you softly even in the middle of the day sleeping came easily to you two. You usually slept next to each other whenever you could Reiji softly whispers in your ear even in your sleep you react with a smile.  
"Now's the time for sleeping, love."Kotobuki smiles at you as you stir in you sleep. He kisses your forehead.

Your eyes flutter open. "Hm?" You turn and put your head on his chest. "Can we go back to sleep?" Kotobuki asks and you answer with a, "please?" You nestle into him and close your eyes. Reiji was already softly snoring you smile up at him and interlock your fingers with his. The pale blue sky deemed sunless because of the clouds hardly lit your room at all making sleeping all the more easy. You run your fingers through Kotobuki's brown hair. The noise from the T.V. you had left on in the living room snaked it way into your ears and you could hear the old cartoon theme song. You hum along softly trying to not wake Reiji.  
"Hm...now you don't seem that sleepy.." He says kissing you and turning you over so he's on top of you.  
_"Can I?_" He asks leaning in to kiss your neck. You obviously don't need to answer since he wouldn't hear anything but 'yes' when he started. You nod anyway. He kisses along the short sleeves of you shirt and runs his thumb along the top of your jeans.  
"R-Reiji," you blush a dark shade of red. He moves your shirt slightly past your stomach and places soft kisses on it. You moan softly, you've always hated those types of noises so you bite your tongue.  
"Hm..your cute noises.." Reiji pouts. He grazes his hands along your waist and stomach.  
"They're strange.." You say softly.  
"Well I like your strange noises and I want to hear your strange noises." He says whispering the last piece of the sentence into your ear, "so can I?" You blush a dark shade of red again.  
"R-Reiji.." You say his name softly. He leans forward and kisses your shoulder. "Hey, (Y/N)?" He asks softly. "Hm?" You look up at him. "I love you." You smile and answer him, "I love you too Reiji." He smiles back at you and hugs you, "are you still tired?" He asks.  
"A little but I'll have coffee." You assure him. "Now's_ certainly not_ the time for sleeping...if your interested in_ this_ sort of thing.." He says kissing your neck.  
"I said we got to stay in bed the whole day..but nothing about sleeping." You blush but nod.  
"Are you interested in that?" He ask running his hand along your stomach. You nod.  
"I was _hoping_ you would be.."  
**_For~Cindy2906 I loved writing this! Like I really had fun with this one more than I should of xD So yeah~ I hope to have a yaoi out soonnn~ So be ready for that and maybe some other random one shots..so yay! Maybe some hetalia be pumpppedd~ **

**~Hugs n' Kisses ~Let's watch anime**


	6. Ittoki Otoya Have I told you I love you?

_"Itt~oki!"_  
You run into the red heads awaiting arms. He hugs you tightly and spins you around, "Mhm! I've_ missed_ you!" Starish had gone on a tour and you two had only been able to talk on the phone.  
_"I missed you too, Ittoki!"_ Ittoki kissed you on the cheek. "As soon as the plane landed in Japan I made that taxi driver speed back here!" He says resting his cheek in your hair, "how have you been?" He asks.  
"Really good, how'd the tour go?"  
"Amazing,_ I wish you could have come_ 3 months apart is longer than it sounds!" You had no idea where the other Starish members were but right now you didn't care...You just were happy knowing where _Ittoki Otoya_ was. You were even more happy knowing he was with you. You feel Ittoki rub your back, "hm I love you." He says being to rock from foot to foot slowly and evenly. "I love you too." You were smiling.  
_"The touching reunion of star-crossed lovers!_" Ren and Syo yelled.  
"Ow!"  
"What the heck?!" They had gotten scolded with_ violence_ from their partners.  
"We should_ all_ go out as celebration!" Natsuki clapped.  
"That sounds fun!" Ittoki smiled lacing your fingers together following Natsuki and the others. He kisses your knuckles and swings yours arms. You smile up at him and scrunch up your nose. "Hmm." Ittoki laughs and kisses you softly  
"Ah how_ refreshing!"_ Ren yelled.  
_"Young love!"_ Syo teases.  
"You're just jealous!" He retaliated.  
_"Pst I have like 12 girlfriends"_ Ren laughed and ran to catch up to Haruka. Ittoki wasn't even phased by her anymore which calmed you down, at first is was Nanami this and Namami that but now he didn't fawn over her a lot actually at all. Ittoki was smiling as you walked rubbing his thumb across your hand.  
Tokiya was on the other side of you, "how'd the tour go for you Ichinose?" You ask. "Very good, I'm sure if you had been able to come it would've helped with Ittoki's nerves." He said.  
_"I do not have nerves!"_ He pouted. You laugh and smile at him.  
"Whats with the party back here?" Masato asks walking next to Ittoki.  
"I was asking how the tour went, how'd it fair for you?" You smile at him.  
"Great, I wish you could have came it would have been lively and you are a helpful stylist." He answers giving you a small smile.  
"How have you been? It feels like it's been forever." Tokiya asks you.  
"I've been doing great, I have to take Ittoki and all of you to meet my new puppy."  
"Oh you got a dog?" Ittoki ask looking at you.  
"Yeah I got him yesterday. I named him Piyo."  
Ittoki looked excited, "ohh how cute!" You smile at him, "I was hoping you'd be excited, since he's still a puppy I can't bring everyone to my apartment at once but you can come today then I'll take him outside tomorrow so everyone can see him." Ittoki cheered. You all entered a small cafe and you proceeded in asking them all how the tour went.  
"How about you Ren, you always have the craziest fan-girl stories." You ask looking at him.  
_"I spent a night in the limo...and someone cut off a strand of my hair.."_  
You gawk at this, "why did you spend a night in a limo?!" You ask.  
_"I couldn't get out! They were on top of it!"_ He acted a shiver, "crazy_ crazy_ fan girls.." You chuckle and pat his shoulder, "trooper." He laughs, "anything less would be incorrect." You all sit around talking and laughing for about an hour until you disband. You and Ittoki walk down the street next to each other you were holding his arm and smiling up and him.  
"I'm happy to be back.." Ittoki smiles.  
"Mhm, I'm happy to have you back."You unlock your apartment and are greeted with happy barks. "Piyo, I'm home." You say lifting the dog off the couch. He was a small poodle with black fur and a spiky collar.  
"Ohh cutee!" Ittoki looked at the puppy. "Here." You hand him the poodle. He takes it and immediately Ittoki is showered in puppy kisses. "Oh he likes me!" Ittoki said holding him out in front of himself.  
"Hmmm_ he kissed me before I got to kiss you.."_ He says as he sets the dog down and pressed your lips together.  
"Can we go to the couch?" You ask. Without answering Ittoki lifts you up and sits down with you on his lap. "I-Ittoki.." You blush. Ittoki hugs you and rests his head on your shoulder. You run your fingers through his crayon red hair and smile. He must be tired..maybe jet-lagged but he didn't seem it.  
"(Y/N)...I've told you I love you right?" He asks.  
"Mhm.." You nod.  
"Well I'm going to _again._." He said his warm breath hitting your neck was relaxing.  
"I love you (Y/N). I really really love you."  
You smile at this, "I love you too, Ittoki.."  
"Your bracelet is _cold._.but your hands are_ warm._." Ittoki says softly.  
"Oh I'm sorry...but _I never take this off.._." You blush.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Uhmn..you gave this one to me.." You feel Ittoki's face get hot.  
_"You never take that off?_" He asks.  
"No..It makes me think of you.." You were blushing too now. "Thank you.." Ittoki smiled at you. He pulled his head off your shoulder and kissed you gently. He was hardly ever forceful (actually he was really sweet.) and always asked you before he did anything new (save for occasional surprises.) Ittoki laid you down on your pale blue couch and plants sweet soft and endearing kisses your shoulders and arms. You blush softly.  
"I-ttoki.."  
_"Do you not like it?"_ He asks putting his hand on your cheek.  
_"No_ it's not that..it's just embarrassing that's all..." Ittoki kisses your ear. "I'm sorry then.."  
"No no you don't have to apologize.." Ittoki smiles and kisses down your neck letting his lips linger on the bottom of your neck and you shiver a little. "Hm you're super cute..." He says. You tangle your fingers in his red hair. He brushed his lips over your collar bone you can feel Ittoki's hands caressing your back with one of his hands he used the other to pull your face toward his and kiss you. He moves his hand to your waist and pulls you closer, he lovingly says your name into the kiss. There was a hard pounding on the door. You slide your up foot so your knee was bent upwards and prop yourself up on your elbow.  
"Leave it..." Ittoki whispers letting his lips brush your ear he beings to kiss you again giving you his attention. His nose brushes your neck before he kisses it causing you to shiver again. There was another knock.  
"Mhmm..do we _have_ to answer?" He pouts.  
You shake your head 'no'. He smiles and lightly kisses your stomach you twirl his hair in your fingers. He gives a smirk at your red face and then the door burst open. You blush deeper seeing his two superiors looking at you. "Ack!" Ittoki covers your stomach with a pillow, "_my eyes only!_" He says to his elders.  
"What were you about to _do_, Otoya?" Ranmaru Kurosaki asks him.  
"N-nothing.." He says blushing.  
"_Nothing?_" Reiji asks.  
"Hm.._doesn't look like nothing_..." Ranmaru said smirking. Ittoki gets off you blushing you sit up next to him and straighten your clothes.  
"You were supposed to come and check up at the dorms." Reiji said.  
"Well does this count as checking up...I kinda haven't seen my girlfriend in 3 months and wanted to spend some time with her..and..you know talk.."  
Ranmaru chuckled, "not much talking would be going on though." Ittoki threw on of your white pillows at him, "that's my business not yours!" He yells blushing. Reiji laughs and sits down next to you.  
"So this is his_ beloved girlfriend?_" He asks looking at you.  
"I am not disappointed! My names Kotobuki Reiji! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He offers a hand. "My name's (Y/N)..." You smile and shake his hand.  
"My friend over here is Ranmaru Kurosaki." He waves at you and you smile at him.  
"Stand up." Reiji orders. You look at Ittoki, "uhm _go for it?"_ He says thoughtfully. You stand up and look at his two seniors. Ranmaru eyes you up and down, "she's far too pretty for you, Otoya."  
Ittoki glares daggers at him, "I think we're just gonna pick up where we left off...whether you're here or not is your choice." He tugs you gently to another room.  
"Sorry they're goofs..." He laughs. "It's never dull.." You smile. You're in your little computer office he picks you up and puts you on your desk then starts to kiss you again. "Hmn.." Your blush starts again. Your arms dangle over his shoulders gently brushing his back.  
"Put your legs around me like this.." He says guiding your legs so they wrap around his back, "does that feel better?" He asks you, you nod as he starts to kiss you again.  
_"They locked it! Ooh!"_ It was Ranmaru he was usually so soft spoken he just wants to fluster Otoya who ignored him. He slides his hands up your shirt and runs his fingers over your skin. The elders must have left because you couldn't hear anything outside. You happily proceed in doing what was interrupted with Otoya. "I love you (Y/N)." Otoya smiles pushing your foreheads together.  
"I love you too." you smile back closing your eyes.  
**  
**

* * *

**For~KiwiDrop**  
**Ittoki is sooo super cute and because of that I always pictured some one like Ranmaru giving him a hard time with his girlfriends XD Ren and his twelve girlfriends~ (Inspired by an argument with one of my friends) But~~~ Thanks for Reading this was so fun to do! Stay on my page because I have a Spain x Romano coming out soon! (It's a snow day where I am~!) So I'ma be DUMPIN this shit on you xD **

**Hugs 'n kisses~ Let's watch Anime~!**


	7. Tokiya Ichinose I'm sorry and I love you

"Tokiya?"  
You look at the dark haired male walking down the street. You had been dating but he showed absolutely no affections towards you. Let me just say, it pissed you off.  
"Tokiya would you_ wait up?_" You ask in a irritated tone.  
_No_, you think to yourself,_ that was a stupid this to ask. He'd never wait up, not for me. Maybe for that Haruka Nanami but not for me. His girlfriend of 6 god damned months._  
"What did I do this time? Why are you walking so_ fast!_? Give me _half_ a second to catch up!" You beg starting to jog a bit. He stops for a moment then begins walking again.  
"What the hell Tokiya?_ I know_ I pissed you off somehow so why don't you just tell me what I did so I can explain it?!" You ask in a bitter-but-not-quite tone. "You just walk slow." He said plainly.  
"_Well I'm sorry_ I walk slow! But could you wait up!_ Couples_ always walk together..." You finish in a mumble._  
"Walk faster._" He said plainly. You really wanted to give this jackass a piece of your mind. But heaven knows those words would get you in _a lot_ of trouble so instead you switch the filter on but even with that you knew a cuss or two would find it's way out.  
"Why the heck are _we_ dating, if you don't even wanna be_ near_ me?" You ask in a very bitter tone. "I_ don't get it!_ You're just _angry_ that Nanami-san got a boyfriend. Aren't you?" Your eyes fill up with tears, even if he didn't like you the way you liked him...you liked him a lot..maybe even enough to say you _loved_ him. _"And you're using me_..to get over her.." You bite the inside of your cheek unable to stop the tears from flowing down your cheeks. "Well._.I don't want that!_ I asked you out with low expectations! You said yes and I was the _happiest_ girl in the _world!_" You say angry. "I don't understand!_ W-what does she have...that I don't?_" You're voice cracks, "if you're going to treat me like this._.I'm breaking up with you!_ You stupid jerk!" You start sobbing as you run off.  
_"I hate you! I fucking hate you!_" You yell at him venom dripping from your tongue and pouring from the cuss you not-so-accidentally let out. You bump into your favorite red head Ittoki Otoya.  
"(Y/N)-chan! What's the matter?" He asks bringing you into the dorm you forgot he shared with..jackass who will not be named.  
"T-Tokiya..and I-I..We broke up!" You start to bawl again.  
"H-He was being mean! And he wasn't listening to me talk! I was trying to catch up really I was! But he got mad because I walked to slow!" You sob clenching your fist. _"But I don't wanna break up! I_ l_ike Tokiya a lot!"_ You sob into Ittoki's pillow, _"he hates me_ now! I found out he was only _using_ me!" You continue to bawl as Ittoki rubs your back.  
"Go wash your face in the bathroom with some cold water." He soothes wiping your tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "T-thank you.." You murmur walking into the bathroom.  
_**"GRR! Tokiya Ichinose!"  
** _Ittoki stomps to the door that had just open. You were still crying and hearing his name turned the cries into bawls.  
''See what you and your jackassy..ness..? whatever. Did?!" Ittoki scowls at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Look in our bathroom!" Tokiya does and sees you. His stomach flips and his heart hurts.  
"She thinks you've been doing nothing but using her this whole time. And for what I think we both know. She thinks you're _using her_ to get over Haruka-chan because you don't love her but you love Haruka-chan. I_ know that it sucks to date someone who doesn't even love you._" Ittoki glared at him, "we have to be _happy_ for Haru-chan and her childhood friend. We need to_ move on_ you're lucky god sent you such a gift to help you. But she does not want to be used. _I do not want her to be used."_  
You were still sobbing in the bathroom. _"She's bawling her eyes out_ over you! She thinks you _hate_ her now! You got mad at her for walking to slow! You've been dating for six months now. I want you to_ treat her as such."_ Ittoki says coldly. Tokiya was shocked he had never seen his roommate look angry, you were Otoya's childhood friend and he cared deeply for you.  
_"She_ dumped_ me."_ Tokiya raises and eyebrow._ "I don't give a crap_ on this who dumped who shit! I would dump you if you got mad at me for walking to slow! Why don't you walk a littler slower! _Couples walk together!_ That's what they do! Have you even _kissed? Hugged? Held hands? Said I love you?"_ Ittoki was fuming. _"Yes. Yes. No. No."_ Tokiya answered.  
"Really?! The two most important things?! She's a beautiful girl who was trying to help you and all you do is kiss her and hug her! And I'm sure it's not a lot considering you don't even walk next to each other!" Ittoki growled.  
_"Oto-chan!"_ You call from the bathroom.  
"One second. I'm not done teaching you how to_ have a fucking heart."_ Ittoki says running into the bathroom.  
"Oh! (Y/N)-chan.." He hugs you. You had red puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks. "I know. I know.." He soothes running his fingers through your hair.  
"D-Do you have something f-for headaches?" You ask.  
"Yeah, are you okay with pills?" He asks in a gentle tone.  
"Y-yeah.." You hiccup. "Here.." He hands it to you and fills a small paper cup with tap water. You take the pill thankfully.  
"Thank y-you.." You say sitting back on the closed toilet and bringing your knees to your chest.  
**_ "And you!"_** Ittoki stomped out of the bathroom.  
"She looks like she's been crying for _at least thirty minuets!_" He says dissatisfaction dripping from his voice.  
"I think she was crying when she called me a stupid jerk." Tokiya said back.  
"I would call you a stupid jerk too!_ Step one to showing people there's a heart in your chest!_ When your girlfriend is crying _hug her and tell her you love her!"_ Ittoki yells. You stand up and look at yourself in the mirror.  
_"You do like her don't you?_!" He yells. "_Be honest!_ I don't want my beloved (Y/N)-chan to be_ lead on!_ _Do you or do you not love_ (Y/N)-chan?" Ittoki asked.  
_"I do love her."_ Tokiya answers looking out the window.  
"_Then get your sorry ass in that god damned bathroom and apologize for being such a horse ass!"_ Ittoki yells pointing to you who was hiccuping and washing your face.  
"B-but I-."  
_"-No buts!_ If you love he_r show it_! Because I'm certainly_ not seeing it!"_ Ittoki barks. Tokiya nods and starts walking towards you.  
_"(Y/N).._" Tokiya lightly let's the tip on his index finger brush your back. Ittoki was watching from far away dissatisfaction visible in his eyes from a mile away.  
"T-tokiya?" You whisper your face dripping wet from the water you rinsed it with and your tears.  
_"I'm sorry.."_ He murmurs. You dry your face off but you don't turn around.  
"I shouldn't have been such a jerk..I'm not using you._.I promise._." He said putting his hand in your hair._  
"I love you_..if it means _anything_ to you after me being such an ass.." He said turning you around.  
"I love you too!" You yell hugging him tightly. "I love you.." You murmur nestling into him.  
"I'm sorry to have have made you cry.." Tokiya soothed. "I-Its okay.." You say softly letting him hold you closer. You hear the door close and you know Ittoki had left. Tokiya pulled you away from him and pressed his lips to yours lightly at first, then slowly and more lovingly. He held you by your waist pressing your bodies together. He whispers soft apologies and 'I love you's in between kisses. Your heart flutters seeing him being so affectionate. You wish he had been like this from the start and you even questioned a little if it was only for today. You changed your mind, you had faith in him and you knew he would always be kind to you know. Most likely because he didn't want to see and angry Otoya again because he could be quite scary and demanding and no one really liked that. "Tokiya.." You murmur pressing your head to his chest. He rocks slowly holding you tightly in his arms.  
"I could never love Haruka as much as I love you." He promises kissing the top of your head. "I could never care for her the way I care for you._ No matter how it may seem I have always and will always love you you most in the world."_ He promised kissing you again. His lips were cold against yours but you didn't mind. His skin was cold but you actually liked it. You were polar opposites everything about you was unlike him. But you loved him..maybe even more than you loved yourself. You open your eyes a little and see his closed eyelids near yours his long thick eyelashes cast shadows over his pale skin you loved him so much. "I guess..Opposites..do attract don't they?" You whisper to yourself in between Tokiya's sweet and loving kisses. "_I guess they do.._" Tokiya smiled.  
"And I'm happy they do because otherwise I would have never met you."  
He laces your fingers and kisses you again.  
"I love you."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
For~ Kittyangel1999 Dotted lines are much more flattering, aren't they? WELL I THINK SO~! Hehehe~ Tokiya..I love him but he can be heartless sometimes..so I decided to use that to up the romance a bit towards the end~! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!  
Hugs 'n Kisses ~Let's watch anime~!**


	8. Satsuki Shinomiya Am I A Bad Person?

"Uwah! (Y/N)-chan!" Natsuki fell hard onto the pavement his glasses sliding to the street and being crushed by a truck.  
"Oh shit son.." You say softly taking a step back. "Shit..I can't leave him here..but he'll kill me! He'll kill meee!" You sigh and hop from foot to foot shaking your hands around.  
"What were you doing with Natsuki?" You were being glared at by none other than Satsuki Shinomiya. The danger is upon you..  
"We were..gonna go grab a Piyo pillow I saw.." You tremble.  
"Is that all?" He eyes you harshly sending a shiver of fear up and down your spine.  
"Y-Yes..Sir..." Your voice has a slight tremor in it of fear naturally. He stares at you brutally in a rather cold..yet not..manner that makes your head spin and your heart flutter. He steps closer and you shrink back. Sure he was tall but as Natsuki he hugged you and told you how cute you were and how you were gonna be friends forever he was silly and goofy looking but Satsuki was tall and chilling!  
"S-Satsu-chan?" You shake a little.  
"Don't call me that." He looks down at you.  
"Right! Sorry!" You jump. "Satsuki..." You correct yourself. "Satsuki..." You notice a gash on his forehead and blood trickling towards his ear.  
"You're uhm..bleeding.." You say softly letting the tip of your finger brush the cut. He winces and leans back, ''don't touch me."  
"But it'll get infected..." You say softly. As you spent more time with Satsuki you get used to his coldness and glares and even began to let your fears shrink. "Come on!" You smile grabbing his wrist.  
"L-let me go!" You tried to yank his wirst back. "Don't be a baby." You glare at him.  
"R-right.." He says softly.

You slam the door to his dorm. ''Sit." You say pointing to the couch.  
"B-but..."  
"No buts." You sigh grabbing a first aid kit. "Here. This will sting...but you shouldn't mind all to much." You say softly cleaning his cut. He inhales sharply closing his eyes. 'So even Satsuki can feel pain..wonder if Natsu-chan can feel it too..' You think in a confused manner as Satsuki breaths shakily under you.  
"This is like.." You sigh not being able to get at his cut. "Here wait." You get on his lap and wrap your legs around him.  
"Great! Now don't move.." You murmur pinning his hair back with floral and Piyo-chan hair clips that you had in your bag.  
"Wow..you got cut up pretty bad.." You murmur. Now when you looked at him you saw the same old Natsuki..just with contacts or something.  
"No I didn't." Satsuki argues.  
"Don't be difficult." You say back.  
"I am not being difficult."  
"But you are." You say intentionally pressing a cotton ball harder to an open wound making him wince.  
"You're being an ass." He mutters.  
"You are too." You smile at him pulling yourself closer to him.  
"But we just needa get through this." You say thoughtfully.  
"Whatever." He scowles.  
"Whatever my ass god damnit." You say back smirking a little. "Why is everyone so scared of you? You're a pansey." You chuckle.  
"I AM NOT!" He yells. "Hehe yeah you are!" You laugh putting your hands on his shoulder. "But really.." You lean forward. "No one should be scared of you, not as much as they are..even Toki-chan and Masayan are scared of you.." You say thoughtfully. "Ren too..and Syo and Ittoki and Cecil and all the seniors.." You continue. "The teahcers and Satome too." You finish.  
Satsuki looked shocked. "They are?" He asked as if unaware of the current situation at hand. Did he realize how may fights he's caused! "Well yeah.." You say back shrugging. "I think you're cool not scarey.." You giggle a little. Then Satsuki does the craziest thing! He_ smiles! At you!_ Not at the couch but at you! Now you look shocked.  
"Hey..(Y/N).." He asks in a worried yet..warm! Warm his voice was warm! He was like..Natsuki but not!  
"Y-yeah..?" You ask blushing a little upon seeing this.  
"Am I bad person..do _you_ think that I'm a bad person?" He asks.  
_"NO! NO no no!_ That's not it!" What you do next you simply can't help, "no no no!_ Sweeite_..you're not mean or a bad person! You're kind! Without you who knows where Natsuki would be! He needs you!" You explain in an urgent tone not noting the fact you had called him 'sweetie'. He seemed to notice, "sweetie...?" He looks shocked.  
"Oh! Force of habit! _Wowww_ I am sorry! Satsuki...you like being called Satsuki noting else.." You scold yourself.  
"Uhm..you can call me Satsu-chan if you want..'' He murmurs.  
"R-Really?!" You ask happily.  
"If you wanna.." He muttered.  
"Of course I want to! Satsu-channn~!" You hug him.  
"H-hey!" He tries to push you off but you nuzzle his neck rather than moving. _"No!_ You _have_ to hug me back!" You furrow you eyebrows and puff out your cheeks.  
"F-fine..but I don't hug a lot so...It may be crappy.." He muttered placing his hands on your back lazily.  
"I'm a _girl_ not an armrest..." You sigh.  
"Well I don't know!" He yelled blushing. "Well try again!" You pout. He hugs you again holding you gently by your waist. "Mhm! That's a hug.." You murmur closing your eyes. "It...is?" He asked softly.  
"I don't want Natsuki to come back right now..I love him like a brother..but.." You trail off and squeeze your now beloved Satsuki.  
_"I'll never see you.."_ You say softly.  
Satsuki looks sad too. "Why do you..care?" He asked almost shocked.  
"Why do you think I care?!" You ask blushing.  
"...You.." Satsuki looks shocked. "No.." He shakes his head. "No..why? Why not Natsuki?" He looks sad.  
"He's_ not like you_.." You murmur. "He's not..cool..he's fun and lovable..but he's not cool.." You say back closing your eyes.  
"Satsuki Shinomiya_..I love you._." You murmur.  
"I-I..love you_ too._." He says back putting his hand in your hair. Tears start streaming down your cheeks.  
"I don't want you to go away.." You say hugging him tightly.  
"I have to eventually.." He says soothingly running his fingers through your hair. "But not right now.." He promises. "Not until Syo comes back.." He whispers trying to stop your tears.  
"Don't go.._please._." Your tears darken his shirt. He pulls you back lightly and kisses you sweetly. You close your eyes and the tears already brimming them fall lightly down your cheeks you kiss him back just as sweetly as he was kissing you.  
"I love you.." He says softly between kisses.  
"I love you too.." You say putting your hand on the back of his head. He whiped your tears away with his thumb and forefinger before kissing you again. He taps your jawline and parts his lips against yours. He pushes you down onto the couch and kisses you hotly. You feel his cold hand slide up your shirt and brush your stomach. _"I'm sorry.."_ He whispers holding you close.  
"It's okay.." You whisper back. "I'm a bad person..aren't I?" He asked in a voice lighter than a whisper. ''No..you aren't a bad person..I told you..You're a good person..." You promise kissing his cheek. He laughs a little and kisses you again. You wrap your arms around his neck and close your eyes kissing him back sweetly. He fingers brush the hem of your uniform skirt and he traces his fingers lightly over your thigh. His cold hands were resting gently on the bare skin of your waist and hips as he pulled you closer. He coaxed your tongue to his and kissed your roughly and hotly. The door burst open showing a roughly panting Kurusu Syo. "...Natsu-_Satsuki!_" He yells running to you. Satsuki sits up and takes you with him.  
"No..It's not like that.." You say putting your hand on his shoulder.  
"He wasn't forcing you?" Syo asked inspecting you for cuts or brusies. _"Only_ a hickey.." Syo sighed in reliefe. "He _wasn't_ forcing me.." You promise. "..but Satsuki is dangerous.." Syo says pulling out a pair of glasses from his bedside table.  
"No! He's not!" You say back. "All he wants to do is protect Natsu-chan!" You explain hugging him tightly. "No one believes he's a good person so he's mad all the time.." You puff out your cheeks and nuzzle his shoulder. _"And I love him_! So that should be proof enough he's not a bad person!" You say closing your eyes.  
_"I see.."_ Syo looked more confused than usual. "So._.You_ love _him_?" He asks.  
"Yes." You nod.  
"And _you_ love_ her_?" He ask again.  
"Yes." Satsuki looks to the corner of the room. Satsuki looks at you sadly. "You know I can't stay forever.." He whispers putting his hand in your hair.  
"I'll give you a minuet.." Syo says sitting and facing the wall.  
_ "Satsu-chan!_" You yell bursting into sobs and hugging him.  
"I love you.." He promises holding you tightly.  
"I'm not gone forever..when ever you wanna see me just ask Natsuki to clean his glasses." Satsuki explains running his fingers through your hair. He kisses you sweetly and you can see two others in the room now they looked like Ren and Tokiya.  
_"I love you.."_ You murmur clutching the back of his shirt.  
"And I love you.." He promsied. You step back and close your eyes taking in a shakey breath. Ren and Tokiya hold his arms -not that they needed to- and Syo put his glasses on.  
"(Y/N)-chan!" Natsuki hugged you.  
_"Natsu.."_ You close your eyes.

**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**** For~ Believe In The Unknown  
I love the Natsuki/ Satsuki story! I can't even handle it I love it! It's so sweet how Satsuki always protects Natsuki and stuff. SO yaya! Check out my Ittoki x Tokiya story! It's called 'do you like me..do you love me?' the next chapter's a LEMON! YAYYYYYY! heheh so till next time! Request review ect... Hugs 'n kisses Let's watch anime** **_Hugs n' kisses ~Let'swatchanime _**


	9. Ranmaru Kurosaki Girls Should Be Soft

You sigh softly as a light breeze tickles your finger tips. You pull your scarf above your nose and take in the scent of a person you loved very very much. The scent was soft and gentle like a winter breeze but strong and warm just the same way he would hug you.  
"I can't wait to see him!" You think rubbing the checkered scarf between your hands. You notice him walking towards you and meet him halfway.  
"Ranmaru." You smile up at him.  
"Hey." He says ruffling your hair.  
"Uhn..Ranmaru _why_ do you always do that?" You ask fixing your hair as you two begin walk down the busy winter street he answers,"because your hair is soft and I like the way it feels." He says twirling it around his fingers. "Hm?" He leans down and looks at your earrings. You feel is hand brush your neck as he holds the dangling earring in his palm, "very pretty earrings..are they new?" He whispers because he's so close to you. You shiver his voice hitting the nape of your neck and rising up to your ear, it feels like a chill.  
_"Yeah_..I bought them yesterday I was hoping you would like them.." You say blushing.  
"Well I do." He says smiling at you. It made you feel all warm and fluffy inside the way he'd only smile like that for you.  
"Hm thanks..." You blush slightly. Ranmaru puts his arm around you and pulls you closer throwing you balance off a little he puts a hand on your shoulder to steady you, _"sorry_..was that my fault? I just don't want you catching a cold that's all.." He said smiling at you again. You wish he'd smile more, as handsome and cool-looking as he was when he didn't you like how he looked sweet and endearing when he did.  
"Why don't you smile more, Ranmaru?" You ask.  
"Uhm...maybe because not a lot of people can make me smile..." He says thoughtfully.  
"Well do I make you smile?" You ask looking up at him, _'whoa...what a height difference.'_ He presses his lips against the top of your head.  
_"All the time._" He says resting his chin on your head as you walk down the sidewalk. You make an odd duo the two of you. Ranmaru looked dark and mysterious but was acting cute and fuzzy as he hugged you said nice things. You looked cute and fuzzy and acted shy you smile up at Ranmaru every once and a while causing him to blush slighty and look away. You hug Ranmaru and continue walking in side-steps, "O-oi, be careful it's winter and the side walk is still a little icy if you slip and get hurt I don't know what I'll do.."  
You smile up at Ranmaru, "I'm fine. I promise." You sigh softly taking in a deep breath it smelled the same as your scarf, well _technically speaking _it was Ranmaru's but you didn't wanna give it back because you liked it so much.  
"Ne' Ranmaru?" You ask resting you cheek on his side.  
" Yeah (Y/N) what is it?" He asks looking down at you through the corner of his eyes.  
_"Do you love me?"_ You ask softly. Ranmaru blushes and tilts his head up and away so you can't see.  
"Haven't I told you before? Of course I love you.." You smile and put a spring in your step, "I love you too then." You say smiling. "Oi, are you saying you wouldn't love me if I didn't love you?" He asks.  
"Well I wouldn't tell you if it was unrequited.." You say thoughtfully.  
"I see.." He says softly. "Mhm." You nod and smile. The winter air nips your cheeks turning them light pink. "Ranmaru where are we going?" You ask, "your cheeks are bright red and you look freezing! What if you catch a cold?" You ask taking your hands out of your pockets and pressing them agianst Ranmaru's face.  
"A bookstore we'll be there soon...you should worry about yourself I'll be fine.." Ranmaru said rubbing his cold cheek against your hand.  
"It doesn't seem that way to me." You chuckle. "Hm.." He ruffles your hair again, "your hands are just soft thats all.." "My _hair_ soft my_ hands_ are soft, you need a_ new_ excuse.." You giggle. "Well you're a girl and girls are soft and everyone likes soft things...girls should be soft.." You smile. "Oh here it is." Ranamru leads you into the book store.

It was warm and cozy with a place to leave your coats and scarfs in the front. Ranmaru hangs his coat above your's then intertwines your fingers. You walk around together for awhile until you ask. "Why'd you wanna come here?"  
"I don't know..I guess I wanted an excuse to call you ask you to meet me somewhere." He says softly.  
"Aw Ran-ran!" You hear the farmilar voice of Kotobuki Reiji.  
"Hm? Ko-chan?" You look around and you feel Ranmaru tap his fingers against your knuckles. Kotobuki jumps on you from behind.  
"Ahaha Ko-chan!" You smile. "Hello Ran-Ran's Girlfriend-chan!" Kotobuki waved.  
"Ahah, what a silly name!" You chuckle. "Ah~ how refreshing (Y/N)-chan kawaii!" You smile and blush at his compliment.  
"Ah I've taken away from your _date_!" He said the last word of the sentence slowly wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Stop it." Ranmaru hit's his head. "Ouch! Ran-ran!" He rubs his head. "Band mate abuse." He pouts. You chuckle, "you two are such good friends!" You smile. "I'll die before I admit that." Ranmaru crosses his arms.  
"Ran-ran! You're hurting my feelings!" He whines. "Ugh fine...We're friends!" He says trying to pry Reiji off him. "Best friends?"  
"Don't push it!"  
"Pleaseeeeee?!"  
"Okay fine! Friends best friends whatever you want!" He said, "but please stop choking me!" Kotobuki lets him out of his hug _*cough death grip cough  
*_ "Yay! I'm going to tell Ai-ai!" He yells running off. You start to laugh profoundly using Ranmaru to help you stand.  
"Isn't he the strangest! I love him!" You wipe the tears of laughter from your eyes.  
"Hm I suppose.." Ranmaru said softly. Ranmaru kisses your cheek, "don't say you love him infront of me.." He says.  
"Oh! I didn't mean it like that!" You say apologetically. Somewhere from the book store you hear Reiji yell, "I love you too!" You chuckle and look back at Ranmaru who has his face very close to yours. "Oi...you don't like him like that do you?" Ranmaru asks.  
"No! Not at all I like you!" You feel your cheeks flush when Ranmaru suddednly hugs you, "I'm sorry I'm such a mess..." He says softly, "but I haven't liked someone this much in a long time...I don't wanna lose you..Specifically not to a goof like Reiji Kotobuki.." You smile softly, "I love you, Ran-ran."  
"Please don't call me that..But..I love you too.." He blushes. He leans down and presses his lips to yours they taste like cherries. You slowly close your eyes and return the kiss. You stay like that kissing behind a shelve in the back of a book store for a while. Be it kissing or hugging you were near eachother until the store closed.  
You walk home together, "do you want to stay the night?" Ranmaru asks. "In your dorm?"  
"As long as we don't do anything we won't get in trouble seniors are allowed romance now."  
You nod, "okay then." When you get to his dorm you were holding hands it was pitch black.  
"Hm are they asleep?" Ranmaru walks over to Masato's bed, "Oi." No answer. He walks to Ren, "O-"  
"You brought a girl into the same room as me? How _daring_." Ranmaru rolled his eyes and pushed Ren down then Ren warned, "the face and the hair watch it." "I don't have a bunk bed (Y/N)." You nod and walk to his bed. You slip under the covers after him and nestled into him.  
"Such a cute girl seems out of character for _you_ Kurosaki." "I told you to shut up _yesterday_ and you're still _talking_." Ranmaru yelled pulling the blankets over you. He kisses you, "I thought we couldn't do anything."  
"As long as they don't hear we'll be fine." Ranmaru smirked. He kisses you again and intertwines your fingers. You blush as you feel him slide his tongue along your bottom lip and kiss you hotly. He slides his hands up your shirt and they were cold since he wasn't wearing thick gloves outside, but you didn't mind. He breaks the kiss and starts down your jawline and neck. You moan softly as he lightly bites your neck. "R-ranmaru.." You giggle and moan at once. "I love you.." He murmurs sliding his tongue lightly over your earlobe. You shiver and nod, "I love you too.." You whisper wrapping your arms around him.  
"Peek-a-boo." Ren yanks the blanket off the bed, "Hijirikawa is _too_ innocent we can't have this." He says putting a pillow in between you.  
"_That'll_ be there in the morning." He says climbing back into his bed. "No it wont." Ranmaru threw it at him.  
"Bitch."  
"That's a term for girls."  
"You _aren't_ one?"  
"Says the one with over grown hair and I pink saxophone."  
"My saxophone_ isn't_ pink!"  
"Oh I didn't tell you about the_ accident?_"  
"What happened to my precious saxophone!"  
"Got you."  
"Ass."  
"Stop calling me names that describe what your face looks like."  
"You're annoying."  
"Aren't I just?  
" "Loser!" Ren was whining more now. "That's why I'm sharing a bed with a pretty girl and your in _a bunk bed._"  
"Ugh stop!"  
"Say_ please_."  
"NO! How much did he pay you to lay with him?" You think for a moment, "We're dating...?" You say thoughtfully. "Ugh!  
" "See even girls like me better."  
"Oh I beg to differ."  
"Shut up Jinguji no one likes you."  
"Shut up!" "  
Yup." Ranmaru put his cheek against yours.  
"Hm?" You ask. "Your cheeks are soft.." "Huh?"  
"Girls are soft...You Should know you are one..I love you (Y/N).."

**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -ERGHHH I LOVE RANMARU BUT DIDN'T KNOW HOW THE HELL TO WRITE THIS! DX NOOOO IT SUCKS I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL YOU RANMARU FANS! I'LL TRY AGAIN SOO I PROMISE_**

**Check out my Ittoki x Tokiya story! It's called 'do you like me..do you love me?' the next chapter's a LEMON! YAYYYYYY! heheh so till next time! Request review ect... Hugs 'n kisses Let's watch anime** **_Hugs n' kisses ~Let'swatchanime _**


	10. Ren Jinguji Alright Captain

"(Y/N)-chan~"  
Ren purred next to your ear making you jump and yelp in surprise. "Ha!" Ren fell back laughing, "you should have seen that! Ahah! That was priceless!" You stomp your foot and glare at him, "I see how it is." You turn your head.  
"I'll just go home, and sleep by myself. In my own bed. Bored. Thinking of you. And I'll come back when Masato gets back from his trip. But, _whatever_." You bounce you shoulders and Ren feels his face heat up. "I'll do everything by myself. All alone. Only me. I'll do _it_ on my own~." You wave your hand. "Just think about it." You purr back at him.  
"Gladly~." He sat on the couch leaned across the small table and rested his chin in his hands. "I'd do best if you showed me though.." He said letting a feigned pout drop onto his lips.  
"But your imagination can be so vivid at times, think something up." You smirk crossing one leg over the other.  
"When can my imagination be vivid? I always go based off what I've seen...and I'm not seeing it." He smirked back at you.  
"Oh you aren't? How sad..Guess you never will.." You say smartly leaning back on the couch.  
"Or...maybe I will.." Ren purred in a silky voice moving a cushion closer to you.  
"Or..maybe you...won't." You move a cushion closer to him. There's a cushion left between you and you both press your hands to it letting your finger tips brush slightly. Your foreheads hit each other's as he puts his hand on your cheek, "I'm only curious...how would you do it alone?" He asked smartly.  
"Well how would _you?_" You ask raising an eyebrow.  
"Ah, I've never done it myself."  
"What cook?_ Yeah I can tell."_ You laugh with feigned bitterness, masked with an actual warm amusement.  
"Oh, that was cold." Ren said tilting his head and letting out a soft whimper of faked pain. "  
Was it?" You laugh a bit. You weren't for that giggling shit.  
"Yes it was." He said his frown dripping amusement. "Oh, how sad! I'm sorry." The ends of your lips tug up into a light smile as you look at him smartly with one eyebrow raised. "Apology accepted, little lamb~ how about celebrate our making_ up_...and _out_?" He joked.  
"You're funny, how 'bout some cake?" You laugh hitting his back. "Don't you have a girlish figure to watch?"  
"Would you love me if I was fat?" You ask back staring into his electric blue pools.  
"Yes of course." He smiled back at you his grin dripping satisfaction, "you just asked if I loved you." He said smartly, "that was cute~!" He cheered. "I got you to act cute~!" He celebrated.  
"Well see, that was celebration enough, wasn't it?" You asked crossing your legs.  
"Well.." He sat on the final chair and pressed his hand to your thigh, "I was thinking something _different._.." He said in a husky whisper beside your ear. He looked at your slightly pink cheeks his piercing blue eyes practically flooded with satisfaction. Seeing this the competitive person in you broke free and you lean up to his ear, "and.." You start your small red lips brushing his ear, one hand on his shoulder and the other on the cheek opposite the ear you were whispering in. "What would that be?" You ask in a breathy whisper making sure your cold bracelet hit his bare skin at least once. He shudders slightly and your large (E/C) eyes look at him with a feigned-yet-not tint of lust.  
"Oh, you've done it now." Ren warned tilting his head. He takes you by your waist and pulls you onto his lap. Too in competition to let out a squeak of surprise you go along with it. Ren puts one of his hands on the back of your neck and the other on your upper thigh as he leans forward until his lips are brushing the nape of your neck. "I think you know exactly what I was thinking." You pull his chin up so your lips are brushing and lean in. He closes his eyes and part his lips slightly but you stop just before.  
"I don't think, I quite understand what you want me to do." You whisper into his lips.  
"What I want you to do...'' Ren taped his lip again._ "Dress up in a sexy cosplay..."_ He said thoughtfully._ "Ohh_...just thinking about it.." Ren closed his eyes. "And...In that cosplay..what would I have to do?" You ask. His birthday was on valentines so... Beside the point!  
"I.." He started, pulling your hands up and lacing your fingers with his. "Think, you know exactly what I want you to do all dressed up in cosplay..it think it should be a.." He slid his hand playfully up your thigh as he sat in thought about what cosplay you should wear.  
"Sailor cosplay~!" He decided happily.  
"And..then what?" You ask smiling at his crazy ideas. "You'd have to call me _captain_!" He says slamming the side of his fist off his palm. You laugh and hit his chest playfully shaking your head. "You're and idiot~!" You laugh closing your eyes and taking a breath.  
"No! I'm serious~!" He whined holding you by your waist and pulling you closer. "You have to do it for me~." He said in a breathy whisper. He kissed the skin behind your ear and slid his hands down your back. You snake your arms around his neck and tilt your head as you move closer to him as if to kiss him, "whatever you say.." You chuckle stopping for a moment then kissing him. You trail your fingers lightly over his cheeks and scoot up closer to his body. "Ren.." You whisper his name in between kisses. "I love you.." You say tangling you fingers in his long copper hair.  
"We need a new way to say that.." Ren whispered pulling away. _"At least say it back!"_ You pout hitting his shoulder. "Right, I love you too." He laughed. "But it's over used! We need a special way to say it that only we'll know.." He sat deep in thought. "I've got it!" He said perking up.  
"Alright amaze me." You laugh shaking your head. He leaned up into your ear, _"meow."_ He said in a low and rough whisper.  
"Meow.." You say parting your lips slightly. "Okay..." You nod. You put your hands on his chest and lean to his ear, "meow.." You whisper in a shallow voice. "...wow...that worked.." Ren shuddered a bit. "What worked?" You ask caressing the soft grey fabric covering his abdomen.  
"The way you just said that...was..super sexy.." Ren said, trying to fight down his soft pink blush.  
"Hm? Was it?" You ask your eyes open to slits as your lips brush. "Yeah.." He nods holding onto your hips and lightly tapping his finger tips over them. You jump and squirm in his grip. "Huh?" Ren laughed a little, "you liked that one huh?" He laughed harder as he repeated the action.  
"D-damnittt~!'' You groan hopping around on his lap. "But you jumping around on my legs like that feels nice~" He said happily. Suddednly his finger tips slow to a stop and he looks into your big eyes. "Come here." He says softly.  
"Come here? I'm right here you fucking dip." You laugh hitting his chest.  
"Ohh you mean _come_ lik-" _"Not_ like that!" He laughed hitting your shoulder, "who's the fucking dip now?" He laughed. "I mean come here.." He gestured towards himself. "My clothes are _on_ but.." You move forward. "You're an_ idiot_.." He laughed ruffling your hair. "Come on, you know what I mean, bring it in." He said smiling. "Alright.." You laugh hugging him. "Meow~" He purred happily. "Meow.." You murmur back nestling into his neck.  
"You're so cute.." He smiled playing gently with your soft (H/C) hair. "You act all tough but really you're just a wimp~" You smile holding onto him tightly.  
"So what if I am?" He laughed holding your cheek in his hand.  
"And a one two three.." He said in a sing song voice as he leaned in to kiss you. He stopped as your lips were just touching. "What's the magic word?" He asked smirking.  
"Kiss me you big lug.." You laugh closing the space between you. He lays down on the couch holding onto your waist tightly. "Mhn.." You tangle your fingers in his hair and tug his small pony-tail playfully. "So you like it rough? I will make note of that~" He joked. "Shut it." You laugh hitting his back. "You're strong...Your new nick-name is _lady hulk_." "Shut the fuck upppp!" You whine, "Godzilla.." You mutter.  
"Godzilla? I like it~" He smiled at you. "Can we pleasee?" He asked giving you an almost puppy look. 'Fine.." You sigh letting him hug you again. You put your hand in his hair and you can tell he's about to make a joke, "my hair is a turn on? Good to know." He said happily.  
"We've been dating for like a year! You should know how much I love your hair.." You say pouting a bit. "I know you do~" He smiled.  
"Should I grow a beard?"  
"Ew, no." You laugh kicking your legs. "What that a no-no?"  
"Oh gosh yeah!" You giggle. "Ohhhh~! Was that a _giggle?_~!" Ren asked. "Was fucking not!"  
"You swear when you're agitated it was a giggle~! I'm so excited that was adorable I'm telling everyone you giggled for me~!" "Shut up~!" You whine. "I love you~" He purred smiling widely. "I love you too.._.captain._."  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
For~SeaShinobi**

**This has probably been my fave to write! Wow this was fun, thanks for the idea! (: I wanna post on my yaoi but I have a had a major block (cute boy started talking to me bout attack on titan) CUTEEE BOYYYYY *~* my only weakness...Well wish me luck hehe~  
Hug's n' Kisses~ Let's watch anime**


	11. Ringo Tsukimiya That's my job now

You sit on the park bench in an anxious mood, your leg was bouncing, your heart was pounding and your stomach was in knots. You and Ringo had been friends since you were little kids, and you promised to support him in everything he ever did. If I do say so myself you were doing a pretty good job, you had been in love with him since the 8th grade but when he started cross-dressing you felt like those emotions would simmer down into a low flame atast but they were still a forest fire.  
"I can't wait to see him.." So, in order to see if he would fall in love with the boy you, you made the hard choice to yourself begin cross dressing as a boy.  
"(Y/N)! I have a surprise!" You hear Ringo's voice from behind you and you turn around in an excited gesture how you loved surprises. You were in a baggy denim button up shirt that was faded in some areas with a pair of those cute boy skinny but not jeans you liked so much, your hair was tied up like usual hiding under a benie. "Ringo~!" You wave and run up to him. But something was not right about him. He wasn't a her, he was a..He! He looked like a boy! His yellow sweater-vest and black jeans and that pink shaggy hair you had grown to love so, so much. He was a boy! Not that you cared, boy or girl you would always love him but this seeing the him behind the girl made your heart skip a beat, his big blue orbs looking happily at you as if nothing was different, the way he always looked at you !He was there standing right in front of you as an actual HE!  
Snapping out of your happiness you hug him, "it's been so long!" You say happily squeezing him tightly.  
"I know! You're just the same as always! Except maybe a bit more attractive, did you lose weight?" He jokes putting his hand in your hair.  
"Did you grow? You're taller than me!" You laugh. "I think I must've then!" Ringo smiled.  
"Not that I'm not super happy you have some free time and not that I'm not even happier you chose to give me your time, but did you need something or did you just wanna catch up?" You asked walking shoulder to shoulder with him down the sidewalk in a slow moving pace, your black sneakers making soft empty crunches whenever you step on a leaf.  
"I have something to show you! Remember how I said I was going to get a super big house when we were in 4th grade?" Ringo asked.  
"Of course I do, you wouldn't stop talking about it until you found the perfect one." You laugh and nod toward him.  
"Well I bought one~!" He said in a sing-song voice in a torrent of excitement.  
"You did?!" You asked happily slapping his shoulder. No matter how boy..ish? Boyish, you looked you stilled acted like a girl at heart.  
"I did! I need to show it to you~!" He said clapping.  
You were looking up at a large house, you knew he said big but this was not at all what you were expecting it to be.  
"This really is huge!" You yell shocked.  
"You think I could ever lie to you!?" Ringo half-pouted hitting your shoulder playfully. You laugh and hit him back, "can we go in?" You ask.  
"No, we have to sit out here and look at it." He says sarcastically, "of course we can go in!" You nod happily and follow him inside, "it's a little messy but you know...deal." You look around, this place was not messy, your house was messy, his house was..not.  
"This is not messy" You yell.  
"Yes it is!"  
"It's like cozy!" You argue.  
"Same thing!"  
"Nu-hu! My house is messy!" You say back starting to laugh, "this is like my dream house.." You say smiling.  
"Is it?" Ringo asks looking at you shocked, "seems a little girly.." He says thoughtfully.  
"Well...I am a girl.." You murmur.  
"Well yes..but..hey, why did you start cross-dressing, not that it's a bad thing but.." Ringo looks at you. "Why do you wear it all the time?" He continues. You simply looked at him for a moment the answer filling your eyes.

Ringo looks back only to take a few steps towards you the moment after he regains himself. He didn't take his eyes off of you as he made his way towards you in small cautious steps.  
You didn't let the look in your eyes float away, you _wanted_ him to know, you_ weren't_ scared. If he didn't love you it would help you learn to just let it go. You would just need to let it go and find a new love. And there was only one way to find out if that was what you needed to do, so you took a small step towards him, then another.  
"You...did this.." Ringo said under his breath so softly you could almost not hear him.  
"For me..?" He reached his hand out and pulled your benine off your head. He tugged the elastic and let your unstyled hair frame your face perfectly. He leaned forward and unbuttoned the denim shirt and let it fall to the ground behind you leaving you in a black tank top. You feel his warm, soft hand caress your cheek lightly and softly with great care it was almost as if he was afraid of hurting you.  
"Would you stay_ like_ _this_...for me?" He asked taking a step closer closing all the space between you leaving your faces so close you could hear, and feel his shallow breath.  
"Would you _love me_ if I did?" You ask, as all the tears you had been holding in all those years of being beside him and not being able to tell him you loved him fill your eyes dangerously close to spilling down your cheeks.  
"I loved you before you did, I loved you when you did, and I'll love you no matter what." His big blue pools looked deeply back into your (E/C) colored eyes which were shimmering with tears.  
"I'll love you too.." You say with a large tremor in your voice. All the tears, all of them anger, sadness, happiness, love all of them poured down your cheeks and you labeled the reason for your tears, relife._ Relief_, he loved you, you didn't need to let it go, you didn't need someone new, you didn't have to look at another closed door, for the first time in your life you looked straight into an open door a wide open door those doors were Ringo's arms telling you it was okay to be yourself. The real you, the one he fell in love with. You walk into his arms and lean onto him sobbing now, "Ringo.." You say in between hiccups.  
"I know..It's okay.." he soothed putting his hand into your hair. "It's _okay_.." He coaxed the final tears out of your eyes. "You okay?" He asked combing your bangs gently out of you face with his fingers.  
_"Y-yeah.."_ You nod moving to wipe your cheeks.  
_"Hey,_" he wrapped his fingers around your wrist before they made it to your soaked cheeks, "that's_ my_ job now.." He whispered wiping your small cheeks with his thumbs. He straightened the fingers on both of his hands to cover your entire cheeks and leaned forward. He kissed you lightly. His lips against yours were soft and warm, you feel him take your hand and tangle your fingers together parting you lips slightly to take in a small breath, you do the same as he leans forward again.  
"I love you.." You whisper in between warm kisses, everyone replayed a scene in the past where all you were thinking of was doing something like this with him, now that you were it was more amazing than you thought it would be.  
"I love you too." He promised as he pulled you closer holding you by your waist. You tangled your fingers in his shaggy pink hair the way you always wanted to it was soft, just like you imagined it would be, and he was real, he was solid you felt him there you knew it was real. For the first time in your life you felt like somebody loved you the way you never had been loved.  
"..Hey..I have a question.." Ringo said finished softly.  
"What is it?" You ask, you were so happy right now you'd be willing to rob a bank with him if he asked you to do it.  
"Which me do you like best..?" He asked looking at you seriously. You're eyes widen slightly as you stare back him.  
"I.." You start still in a rather deep state of shock. Then, you let your expression soften as you stare at him with loving eyes no longer masked with friendship.  
"Whichever you makes you happiest, that's the one I like best. You have to be happy, that all I want." You murmur.

* * *

"Ringo~!" You wave your heels tapping off the sidewalk in front of Satome academy your hair happily bouncing behind you. "(Y/N)!" He waves his long hair falling neatly about his waist. A few students stare at you as you stop in front of him only to hug him tightly. You kiss him quickly and sweetly and a sea of whispers erupts. You didn't care. Ringo looked happy so you were happy too.**  
**  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**For ~ Ai Shiranui**

**This one was REALLY hard! But I think I did prettyyyy okay~! Hahah~! I love Ringo as a character she/he is so cute! (I said HE in this whole thing..deal) xD I love it though he's awesome so tell me what you think! Request ect.  
Hugs n' Kisses~ Let's watch anime  
Thank you everyone who reviews you make me smile sooo much and ILY! I always read the new reviews and all the older ones too! If I don't answer it doesn't mean I didn't see it~! I was probably smiling like an idiot when I read it xD Keep reviewing please! I'm so selfish I'll try answering some! But if I don't thank you soo much it means the worlddd! Keep reviewing and requesting because reading it all gives me the strenght to sit down and keep writing one shots and stories for my lovely readers~1**


	12. Natsuki Shinomiya I wanna see it

You close your eyes tired you fall back into the grass you head phones playing a soft classical melody. You don't go to Satome you were a hard working model admired for her cuteness. _"Ugh.._" You sigh and look at your test shots blowing hair out of your eyes. This time it was a magazine cover. You missed your boyfriend he'd let you sleep on his lap, and as if on cue you hear the crisp crunch of autumn leaves under added weight who you hoped was Natsuki.  
"(Y/N)-chan.." It was in fact Natsuki looking down at you.  
_"Hey."_ You smile.  
He scoops you up and sighs, "(Y/N) don't make me worry so much...I can tell you're getting bags under your eyes..don't hurt yourself for this.." You wrap your legs around his back and put your arms around his shoulders, "I'm tired.." You groan.  
"Go to sleep...I'll sing for you." Natsuki promises pushing your cheek down.  
"Will you sing Day-dreamin'?" You ask softly.  
"I'll sing anything you want me to." He says rocking back and fourth slowly. His voice hums in your ear as he begins to sing for you, _"kioku no kimi ga hohoemi kakeru tabi, shizumete hazu no kagerou ga yurameku...ai wa daydreamin hakanai kage.."_ Your breathing is steady as his singing fades into a soft pianissimo, You nuzzle his neck and let your arms hang limply.  
"Let's take you inside before you get sick." He says carrying you into the school. Everyone looks up at Natsuki they were all in the little sitting room near that big window.  
"Hey Na-chan!" Ittoki waved.  
"Hi!" Natsuki waved the quickly put his hand back realizing he could drop you.  
"Did you kidnap someone?" Syo asks.  
"No this is a friends of mine..she's a model and just finished a shoot she was about to fall asleep outside." Natsuki answered and everyone looked shocked. "As soon as the no romance rule is lifted you go for a_ model?_" Ren asks.  
_"Go for?_ We've been dating for about a year now.." Mikaze looked up, "you did not run that by me.."  
Natsuki shrugged, "when she wakes I'll take her out to meet you."  
Natsuki lays you in his bed. "Lay down with me..?" You mummer. "Hmn? Okay." He lays down and kisses your lips, "you're cute." He smiles. He puts his arms around you. In about 30 minuets you wake up and curl up on top of him. "Hm?" He asks rubbing his hand lovingly on your head. He leans forward and kisses you. He leaves your lips together and you play with his curly blonde hair as he traces small shapes on your stomach, chest and back. "Sweet.." Natsuki says softly into the kiss. "Your lips are sweet.." You smile.  
"I had candy lips for part of my shoot today." Natsuki looks excited, "that's adorable! I can't wait to see it!" He says happily kissing your neck and shoulders. "I have test s-shots.." You say as he sucks the skin on your neck. "I'll have to take a look later." Natsuki says kissing down your arm. "Mhm.." You blush and he pulls off your crew-neck.  
"Oh Piyo-chan?" He looks at your bra shocked. "Ah! I didn't know I had this one on!_ Honest!_"You blush.  
"It's cute..." He kisses along your chest. "Ahn..Think so?" You blush.  
"You're the worlds cutest." He says kissing your hand, "and there's no one I love more than you." He laces your fingers together and kisses along your waist. "N-natsu-" You blush darkly. He looks up at you, "don't make such a cute face..." He says softly nibbling your neck. "Ahn! Not too hard you'll leave a mark.." You blush.  
"I already did I'm just making it _darker_...it looks cute on you." He says pulling your sweat pants down a little, "it's a lamb.." "Ah I'm so childish!" You blush covering your eyes. "Hu?" Natsuki looks at you, "no I think it's cute!" He says trying to pull your hands away.  
"It's embarrassing!" Natsuki kisses your knuckles. "Why? It's just me." He says tugging your wrist.  
"It's embarrassing_ because_ it's you!" Natsuki looks shocked, "I see.." He says softly. He kisses your hands, "I like it." He promises. He kisses along the waist band of your lamb garment. "I don't think i'ts childish in fact I think your're the most mature person I've ever met." He pulls your hands away only to have a white pillow covering you face.  
"Hey come on, let me see your beautiful face..."  
He kisses the pillow over your lips. "I wanna see your pretty eyes, and your cute rosey lips and your flushed cheeks, I wanna see." He laces your fingers and pulls the pillow away. "I found you." He kisses you hotly. "You're embarrassing.." You say flustered. Natsuki smiles into the kiss. "Am I?" He asks laying soft kisses over your body.  
"Natsuki are yo-..._.Okie._." Syo took his hat off and rubbed his hair, "this is a shocking and confusing situation."  
"Syo-chan.." Natsuki blushes a soft pink color.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell anyone.."  
"I don't think I could if I wanted to.." He said softly.  
"I'll wait in the hall.." He slipped out of the room. Natsuki helps you up. "Here, put this on." He hands you your shirt. "Thanks." You smile at him. He picks you up and spins you around, "you're so cute!" He yells shaking you. "Uwah! Naachan!"  
"(Y/N)." You blush at his sudden seriousness. "I love you most in the world.." You smile. "I love you too." You lace your fingers and walk out into the hall, "sorry.." You chuckle.  
"Aha no not at all I should get some common sense." Syo answers.

"Hey." Tokiya waved at Natsuki you were standing behind him. "Where's your girlfriend?" You step from behind him. "N-no way! You're girlfriend is (Y/N)?" Reiji gawks.  
"You know me?" You ask happily.  
"Everyone knows you!" Ittoki yells, "your molding is super popular!" You smile, "thanks.." Ren waltzes over to you and pokes your neck, "is that- Natsuki! You gave her a hickey?" You blush and slap your hand over your neck, "it's a bug bite!"  
Ren looks at Natsuki, "no matter how hard I try I can't picture you going far enough...-and I'm talking like past 3rd base you must've been like halfway home.- To give someone a hickey." Natsuki blushes, "please don't think things like that then! Ren-chan!"  
"Well it looks like you've gone far enough, so why don't we see a kiss?" He taps Natsuki's lips. "Please Ren-chan we're not in middle school!" "So who says we have to be? So I say, _kiss kiss kiss._" Everyone started chanting.  
"Fine!" Natsuki takes in a big breath and pecks your lips.  
"_Boo weak!"_  
"Super fine!" Natsuki yells kissing you hotly, his kiss lasted longer and was much warmer, "are you content now?" He asks.  
"Woo!" Ren claps along with everyone else._ "One more time one more time!"_  
"We're not at an amusement park! Ren-chan! This isn't a ride!"  
"It's an _emotional roller coaster_ soooo One more time!" Ren pushes Natsuki towards you. He kisses you again. "No more times!" He says pulling away.  
"Alright! Let me introduce everyone." After introductions you played a card game and joked around with everyone.  
"Hey (Y/N)-chan." Natsuki looks at you.  
"Yeah?" "Stay the night?" He asks softly.  
"Hm? Okay." You smile.  
"I'd love to." Natsuki stands lacing your fingers together, "we're gonna go back." He says. "Okay see you." They all saw him off. "Right.." He says lifting you bridal-style, "I'd like to continue if you don't mind.." "I don't.." You blush. "You're_ too_ cute!" He hugs you again.  
"Uwah, Na-chan!" You blush deeper.  
"Hm I love you." Natsuki was smiling like a goof but you didn't mind infact, you were smiling too. "I love you more Na-chan." You chuckle he always had to win when you started this. "No! I said it first so I must love you more!" You can't help but giggle, "I think I love you just a little bit more than you love me." Natsuki puffed his cheeks out. "Lemme prove it!" He puts you back on his bed and then kisses your neck and shoulders lightly and as briskly as Ren's walking. He pulls your shirt off a second time and drops in on the floor next to the bed. He kisses along your chest and down your waist.  
"Natsuki..you're gonna leave another mark.." You say blushing while he sucks on and nips the sink on your side. You feel him smile again, "no one will see this one." He says pulling away your sweatpants.  
"Uhn..hey is some one outside?" You ask. Natsuki stands and peeks out the door.  
_ "Hey! Shoo!_" He yelled.  
"We saw it we saw it!" Ren says in a singsong voice. "You were about to do_...it_" Syo gawks. "I could never picture it!"  
"Maybe because your not supposed to!" He yells blushing.  
"Na-chan?" You wrap a short blanket around yourself and walk over to see what the commotion was.  
"What's the matter?" You ask peeking your head outside. "Oh hello." You smile cutely. Everyone blushes a little. "What is it?" You ask standing next to Natsuki. "Nothing we just got bored and started spying on you guys." Ren said back purposely flirting. You being as naturally cute as you were flash a smile at him that immediately causes him to blush and look at the floor.  
"Well _shoo_, this is my business not yours!"  
"I've never seen Na-chan like this." Ittoki smiled. Natsuki puts and arm around you to ward off a flirting Ren.  
"Okay fine. we'll go back to our dorms." Ren sighed. Syo climbed into his bed and Natsuki pulled you into his. "We won't do anything you need to rest more so go to sleep." He says kissing your cheek, you nestle into him and you both fall asleep.

* * *

**For~ Believe In Then Unknown**

**Ugh~! This was sooo hard to right no joke, I'm working on a bunch of hetalia stories and Natsuki makes me think of Canada(Matthew) So I kept having to stray further from what my plans where to get this done! I love Natsuki TBH he's so mega amazing and he's so much like me I can't help but have a totally biased love for him! (: Like no joke I LOVE himmmm~! Soooooo, Please review, follow, favorite, REQUESTTT! ect.. xD I wuv all of you!  
Hugs n' Kisses~ Let's watch anime**


	13. Nagi Mikado I'm relived

"Nagi." You look over at him sitting lazily in the limo. "What?" He looks back at you with a bored expression. You hated..and _loved_, that idiotic expression, it made your heart pound then break right after. "Never mind." You turn your gaze back to the tinted window your heart breaking slowly in your chest.  
"This is where you get out." The street was already lined with paparazzi.  
"(Y/N)." Nagi gave you a cheeky smile.  
"Yeah?" You ask.  
"Let's give them a show, okay?" He says happily. Losing the Utapri award seemed to_ gain_ HEAVENS popularity as well, simply preforming live on television gained them a lot of fans, after Raging Otori didn't disband the group their fans stayed ever faithful.  
"Yeah.." You nod. You and Nagi had been friends since you were children, you were the only one who could fearlessly stand up to his nonsense. However, you fell so_ hopelessly_ in love with that idiotic boy it made your heart _hurt_. After a scandal had heated up between the two of you Otori used it as a publicity tool and told you to keep acting like a couple. You were an idol as well with a different agency though your manager agreed to the cake-for-brains scheme. You step out of the white limo holding hands. You were just a little shorter than Nagi so you looked good side-by-side. You both wave to the fans and photographers ignoring the reporter's questions moving towards the building._ "How do you feel about your band mate being nominated..." "Is it true that Eiichi was nominated for.." "...Is this a help for HEAVENS?"  
_ You shake the questions off and he looks at your nervousness and gives your hand a reassuring squeeze, you weren't sure if it was an act or if he _actually_ wanted to make you feel better. Eiichi Otori had been nominated for lead boy group singer of the year and you, Nagi, and Kira were attending the awards together._ "Miss (Y/N)! Over here!"_ Fans and reporters made your head hurt even in the building they were following you.  
"Nagi." You lean up to his ear. "I'm taking a walk." You whisper. "Want me to come?" He asked. "No. Just find Kira-san or..whatever.." You decline no matter how much you_ wanted_ him to come, you'd never admit it but the way he asked made your heart flutter and for a moment you thought he may actually have sometime of human emotions other than default and,_ 'I'm only with you because I have to be._" But you knew that was a fleeting wish and the odds of him feeling the same way towards you were_ slimmer_ than slim to none.  
"You sure? You'll get _swarmed._." He warns. "Nah, I'm fine! They're all here to see _you_ anyways." You shrug. "No they're here to see both of us." Nagi counters in a quick tone. "Well Otori-san is you're band mate after all _not_ mine." You snap back but not in a rude way, naturally you'd hate him thinking ill of you at all!  
"So, I don't want them bothering you." He smiles and adds, "that's_ my_ job." You pull on his scarf and walk away laughing to yourself. He was just _soo_ cute who-ever didn't notice that was a fool in your opinion. "If they bother you call me or come back!" He yells after you. _"I will!"_ You wave walking away.  
You're short pink puffy dress bouncing about on your thighs. "He's an _idiot_." You mutter kicking a pebble. "Can't he tell I'm _in love_ with him?" You wonder looking up at the cloud-covered sky.  
Your curled hair bounces as you hear a voice behind you, "_who_ are you in love with?" It was Eiichi.  
"Otori-san?" You ask in a frantic tone, why him of all people?! He was horrible sooo horrid he'd use this information against you! He'd come so close to telling Nagi you're true feelings!  
"No one. _Myself_ if that counts." You snap back displeasure holding your usually cheerful voice hostage. "No, I think you're hiding something angel." Eiichi purrs. He was more full of himself than that narcissist Nagi, and this award was only inflating his ego _more,_ not that he had even won it yet but even you had to come to terms with the fact that award pretty much belong to him from the moment he was nominated.  
"_Don'_t call me angel, I'm not hiding anything so back off." You shoot back in a venom soaked tone.  
"Ohh you're _sexy_ when you get snappy~!"  
Eiichi took a step closer to you holding his hands behind his back. "Why don't you tell me what's got you all angry?" He asks. No! No no no! If he found out you were in love with Nagi you would slip into a horrible unfix-able melancholy!  
"_You've_ got me all angry!" You hiss back. "Is it.._.Na...Gi_?" He asks in a smart tone. Damn him and his stupid brain. He knew you like he knew the back of his hand, to him you were an open book. He knew everything you were feeling right when you start feeling it, and _damn_ did you hate him for it.  
"So what if it is!?" You slap your hand over your mouth.  
"So..then...I can assume you fell in love with said shorty?" He asks a sly smirk slipping onto his face.  
"Who do you love?" It was Nagi. "_Kira_ offered his safety.." Nagi explained the absence of reporters. "Oh." Eiichi nods. You jump and try to scamper off but are grabbed by your dress.  
"Come on! You can tell me!" Nagi begged. _"No no! No_ I can't!" You jump around in Eiichi's grip.  
"Yes you can!" Nagi slaps you shoulder with a pouting face. _"Pleasee?!"_ He begged. "You'd think I'm _stupid_!" You yell.  
"So?! You think I'm a_ narcissist_! Not that I'm not and not that it's not an _amazing_ quality to have, but.." He rolled his hands slowly around in circles.  
"Being a narcissist is not a good trait to have!" You shout.  
"Tell me!" Nagi ignores you. "Or Eiichi will do it for me~!" He warns.  
"Fine!" You yell not wanting Eiichi to say such an important and _priceless_ piece of information that was meant to be uttered by your lips and your's only.  
"I love..." You stammer and your eyes dart around as if you could find the words written in the clouds.  
"_ThePersonILoveIsNagiMikado!"_ You speak softly and quickly._ "Who?_" Nagi raises an eyebrow and leans toward you.  
"Let her go Eiichi, she can't get away now~"! Nagi purred. "The..person..I love is.._.Nagimikado_!" You say his name quickly. "_Slow down!_" He shouted stomping his foot like a young and irritated child. You were happy he was showing intrest in a subject you thought would be only small trivial chit-chat to him, and for a fleeting moment you felt like he was jealous but you knew he wasn't, so why not get this off your chest.  
_**"Nagi Mikado! There I said it!"**_  
You shouted clenching your fist.  
"I'm just gonna swoop on out.." Eiichi murmurs taking a step back then another then _darting_ off completely. Nagi then shocks you, he heaves a long relived sigh.  
"W-what was that for?" You ask a strawberry red blush setting hard on your face. "I'm _relived.._" Nagi says leaning against tree. "W-why?" You ask clenching your chest. "_I_ stole your heart, not some, hopelessly idiotic, narcissistic, wack-job._..Eiichi._.I mean I'm happy you like me not him.." Nagi says thoughtfully. "Y-you are?" You ask shocked.  
"Yes. I am. In fact...I may even like you a little more than I like _myself_." Nagi murmured.  
"You like me.." You ask. He liked himself a lot so it must mean something. _"No._" Nagi answered in a plain voice. Your heart sinks down to your stomach and a lump in your throat forms. "I_ love_ you." He said smiling.  
"Don't do that!" You shout. "I was about to cry!" You hit his shoulder and cover your face in the crook of your arm.  
"You aren't _actually crying_ are you?" Nagi grabs your elbow with a concerned look covering his face. You shake your head in a clear no and he hugs you. "Good.." He whispers running his fingers through your hair. "Sorry.." He says in a resisting tone.  
"It's okay.." You nod. At least he was trying to put someone before himself, and if you had to be his first then so be it, you were happy to help him you loved him after all.  
_"Nagi.._" You mutter his name in a low pout into his scarf the same scarf he wore most of the time the one you loved so much..  
"You may be cuter than I am.." He murmurs holding the back of your head. "No..you _are _cuter than I am.." He whispers in a sort of pouting tone. Few boys were happy to be called cute but it was what so many people loved Nagi for, so admitting the fact someone was cuter than him must have been tough.  
"(Y/N)...' Nagi held you lightly by your shoulders. You hand your hands resting on his chest, to afraid to but them anywhere else.  
"What is it?" You ask a blush rising lowly in your cheeks. _"I love you.."_ He murmured leaning towards you. Your face heats up again as your lips meet in a spark of passion runs through your body making you shiver slightly. You step closer to him the dirt crunching beneath your high-heels.  
"I love you too.." You whisper each word in a broken way between each soft kiss planted on your lips in a warm, soft trail.  
"Now we don't have to act anymore.." He murmured kissing you over and over in a sweet rythmic patter. "Mhm.." You hum an answer into his lips. Despite all odds he was sweet. And you loved him for it

* * *

**For~ PassionMusic  
Yay~! Heavens is soo cutee~! I love Nagi he's my favorite (beside Kira) xD pleasee request, reveiw, the rest~!**


	14. Eiichi Otori Would that make you happy?

_"Eiichi!_" You shout at him in a high pitched voice whacking him off the back of the head.  
_"What?_ What is it?" He whines rubbing his brown locks causing them to ruffle under his hands.  
"Don't be so rude!" You scold.  
"It was_ honesty_!" He yells back.  
"Honesty or not I'm sure you went and hurt their feelings!" You shout, a new group had risen from Raging Entertainment and Eiichi and Nagi wouldn't leave the poor middle-schoolers alone as they exited the stage.  
"_Yeah_ you tell him (Y/N)!" Nagi yells high-fiveing you. You and Eiichi had known one another since you were children and you spent a lot of time composing and singing together about 7 months ago you began dating him.  
"Let's just get up on stage and get this over with." You say in a warning tone. "Kira-San, you agree right?" You ask smiling at him.  
_"Mhm."_ He nods.  
"Great~! Let's make it a good show then!" You and Eiichi were publicly announcing your relationship today, you didn't think it a relationship though. A relationship was what Eiichi had with a mirror, or anything that showed his_ reflection._ You swore if you could count the seconds he looked at you and the seconds he spent on his hair his hair would be your time multiplied by 4.  
"(Y/N)." Eiichi holds you by the zipper of your dress.  
"Hi?" You fall back.  
"Can we...Chit-chat for a second?" He asked looking into your large (E/C) eyes. "We're going live in 60 seconds though.." You say shocked.  
_"Nagi."_ Eiichi looks at him. "Right sir." Nagi nods waiting back stage with everyone bouncing on his toes. "Come on." Eiichi takes your hand and leads you away.

"What is it?" You ask sitting in his dressing room. "Are you angry with me? Well_ more_ than usual?" He asks letting your hand go.  
_"No.."_ You shake your head.  
"You seem angry with me..." He murmurs in a child-like tone.  
"I'm not." You cross your arms and look away from him.  
"Look at me and say that then." He said letting the tips of his index finger graze your cheek lightly as he gently turned your head so his electric purple eyes could take in every one of your features and read your emotions the way he always did, you loved the way he was able to do that, even through all your, _"Oh come on! It'll be okay!'s_ and, the_ "I'm fine, Eiichi, stop worrying so much!'s.  
_ "You're mad about something I know cause your eyebrow does that arch and you get the little line on your forehead that you can only see when you stand face-to-face." He said tracing the two notable features of your distress.  
"I'm fine." You answer stoically.  
"But your not.." He said moving closer. He knew you like his favorite book,_ not_ that he liked books at all...but if he did.  
_"Nothing's_ wrong!" You stand your ground. The real reason for your anger would remain hidden by all means, he would think you were childish. You hadn't gone on an actual date for 5 months you've just hung around together after he got home, he'd stop by your apartment or tell you to come by his place. But you've never actually gone on a date like out to a movie or out to eat even just for a quick walk in the park, even though you were hardly dating he called that a relationship worthy of being announced on live television? _Yeah right._ That's what you thought.  
"Then hug me." He said smartly._ 'Damn he is such a narcissist! So fucking sure of himself all the time well what if I don't hug him? Huh? What then! I'll teach you a lesson!_' You cross your arms.  
"You're mad." He concludes.  
"You _never_ hug me when your mad." He smiles slyly._  
'Sadist. He. Is. A. Fucking. Sadist. Is he gaining pleasure from my anger?! Is he wanting to die?'_ You think in rage glossed over in anger.  
"_Come on~_ The jig's up, I know you too well tell me what's bothering you."  
You shake your head and move to get up but he hugs your shoulders making getting away impossible.  
_"Tell me."_ He whispered sadly. You knew he was faking it, you knew him just as well as he knew you. But the acted sadness in his voice made your heart hurt... "I'm just annoyed.." You murmur.  
"You're annoyed? With what?" He asks a soothing voice taking his over confident, _'king of the world voice'.  
_ "The fact we haven't been on a date in 5 months, and now you wanna announce us publicly.." You murmur sadly, unlike Eiichi's your sadness actually real.  
"Well..." He thought for a moment. "How about we get this stupid show over with...then I take you out somewhere..._anywhere_ you want..." He finished with a promise, "would _that_ make you happy?" He asked pulling you as close as you could get. You smile and nod. The arms that once hung hopelessly and limp at your sides moved up slowly and hugged him back putting your smaller hands in his fluffy brown hair.  
"(Y/N)..." Eiichi murmured his warm breath leaving the smooth skin of your neck tingling. The both of you were now standing, "yeah?" You ask softly back closing your eyes slightly your cheeks quickly heating up.  
"You know, I really do love you..More than I do myself..which is hard because wh-"  
_ "Don't_ make me rethink what I'm about to say.." You warn, "I love you too, Eiichi.." You say, slightly happy.  
"Who could rethink loving me?" Eiichi smirked.  
_"Me."_ You laugh, as he pulls away from you and cups your face in his hands, "I couldn't name one person who would rethink-," he starts, you knew exactly where he was going...at least you_ thought_ you did. "-Loving _you._" You heart melts in your chest, yet you feel it pounding against your ribs as well. He leans in slowly and lightly pecks your lips.  
"I couldn't name someone either...you know..who would rethink, loving you.." You finish in a mumble with a slight pout nagging your voice.  
"That_ doesn't'_ sound genuine.." He smiles softly and caresses your cheek in feathery movements.  
"Well it _is_.." You say softly.  
"I'm happy then.." He smiles kissing you. You move your hand to his neck and caresses the back of his neck lightly, and slowly, your other hand was playing with the collar of his shirt. His hand slid from the curve of your back to your waist and occasionally your hips. The two of you pull away, because for some reason in such an amazing situation your brain decides to make the fact you need to breath _oxygen_ and not your boyfriend's breath clearly apparent. You feel his lips brush yours lightly and your stomach is full of butterflies. You let the tip of your finger tenderly brush the darkly colored frame of his glasses. You two,  
_-though you'd never say it out loud, his ego would blow up like a helium balloon-_ looked great together. Eiichi's confidence and pride in his looks which everyone knew he had, and your looks carried with_ less_ narcissism yet confidence fit well side by side, almost like puzzle pieces. You kiss him again not caring how much of the show you were missing, this was the first romantic moment the two of you had shared in a _while_. The way Eiichi had said Nagi's name backstage earlier made you feel he had a plan anyway.  
You smile softly into the kiss and lift one eyelid open to peek at his face, the face you_ loved so much_. His evenly pale-yet-not skin tone, and_ perfect_ complexion, his notably long, dark and, thick eyelashes casting graceful shadows over his skin. You couldn't see it while you were kissing but the small beauty-mark under his lip was the thing you loved most about his features. You tap it lightly with your finger and comb your fingers through his already ruffled brown hair. He smiles into the kiss as well parting your soft lip-gloss covered lips against his. His hand moves over your shoulder blades and down your back in small doses. You left thigh pressed against him lasciviously, you knew this was hardly the place for something like this but..why not? Concupiscent, he pushes the small of your back in, pushing your body closer to his. It was a ribald thing to be doing in a dressing room but again...why not? He was Eiichi after all, Otori Eiichi he thought he could get away with anything, including this, and you certainly weren't going to tell him otherwise. He nibbles lightly on your bottom lip he was confident as he ran his soft hand slowly over your smaller body. He twirls the ends of your hair between his fingers holding you bodily. The fabric of his dress pants hits your uncovered legs as he fearlessly tests your limits, the ones you _didn't_ have at the moment.  
_ However somebody did_. "I _told you_ they were doing something~!" It was Nagi's voice, Kira the talk show host and a camera man close behind. "So this is the lucky girl? Well would you look at her? Striking beauty!" The camera man zooms in on you.  
"That's right~." Eiichi purrs his arm wrapping around your waist. "She's the girl, though I'd be calling_ myself the lucky man_.." He says thoughtfully as he kissed your cheek lovingly. "This is (Y/N)." He introduces you.  
_"The love of my life."_

* * *

**For~ PassionMusic  
Yay~! Heavens is soo cutee~! Eiichi is a narcissistic and maybe even a little bit of a sadistic dude...but I can't help but think he's got a sweet side to him, know what I mean? Sure hope so! Hugs 'n kisses~ Let's watch anime! **


	15. Cecil Aijima Perfect

"Oh no, no no no. Wait hold on Ren you let me go!" You shout as he held you in his grip tightly over his shoulder.  
"Your boyfriend is coming home from a long trip and you don't even want to give him a nice surprise?" Ren mused.  
"I _want_ to surprise him but keep my _virginity_ in tack!" You yell blushing darkly.  
"Who said you had to_ do_ anything?" Ren laughed. Ittoki, Syo, and Natsuki were laughing to hard at the scene to help you, even Tokiya chuckled a bit.  
"Okay! Well let me rephrase! I want to surprise him and keep my _pride_ in tack!" You bark.  
"What?! I think sexy neko maids have_ tons_ of pride!" Ren yelled setting you down in the bathroom.  
"I'm not putting it on!" You shout trying to jump over him, he put his arm out and laugh, "nice try, lamb." He laughed thrusting the outfit in your direction.  
"Just try it on." He urged.  
"...I..Hate you so fucking much." You slam the door in his face and stare darkly down at the costume before you.  
"I guess...I have to..." You lift up the costume.  
**_"REN JINGUJI!"_ **You shriek.  
"Fish nets! NOOO WAY!" You shout.  
"They aren't tights they only go to your thighs th-"  
"_That's_ the fucking problem!" You shout.  
"Sorry~ They're the only ones I could find.." He says thoughtfully.  
"No no no no!" You stomp your foot.  
"Put them on." He orders in a plain voice.  
"I hate you.." You grimace at him. You put it on unhappily and examine yourself in the mirror.

"You can see my butt!" You yell.  
"Not_ all_ of it! Only the bottom two curves!" Ren promises.  
"That's what I mean!" You hiss back.  
"Let us see you, neko-chan." He purrs through the door.  
_"No!"_ You shout. "Yes~." He pushes the door open happily. Ren taps his lip. "_Sexy~~._..come here." He says thoughtfully.  
"What why? Ren I have a boyfriend!" You yell blushing.  
"Not that stupid. You laced your top up too much."  
"Mhn! No I like it like this!" You cover your top. _"No,_ come he-"  
"-I'm back eve-"  
"-Gah!" You fall back and cover yourself now being stared at by your boyfriend of 1 year Cecil Aijima.  
"(Y/N)?" He looked at your with a mixture of shock and worry. "What?" You say a soft whine tugging away the voice that should be perky. He bent down in front of you.  
"I like the cat ears.." He smiles smartly.  
"Ah! Shut up!" You blush darkly.  
"No _really!_" He argues playing with them between his index and middle finger. "This was a nice surprise.." He adds happily.  
_"Hijirikawa~_! You owe me money now!" Ren yelled smartly.  
_ "What!?_ He didn't blush or stammer at all?!" Masato argued.  
"Nope~!" Ren smiled triumphantly. "You used my girlfriend to bet money!?" Cecil yelled helping you up, "no, no, no we can't have that who else bet here?" Cecil asked.  
"Me."  
"Aha over here.." All the members raised a hand. _"Alright.._." Cecil looked thoughtfully from one band mate to the next a gleam of annoyance in his eyes. "Well then." He crossed his arms.  
"This was my idea therefore I should be let off with a warning." Ren said smartly.  
_"Denied._" Cecil tilted his head up.  
"Unpack my things later so I can spend time with (Y/N)." Cecil says.  
"Why not _now_?" Otoya asked. "Because." Cecil said back smartly. "But I don't know-" "Because." Cecil said, a lot slower and emphasizing.  
"_Ren."_ Cecil looked at him.  
"Yeah?" Ren asked tossing Syo's hat in the air. "Where'd you find this?" He asked tugging the hem of your skirt.  
"My closet~." Ren said throwing the hat to Syo who dropped it.  
_"What?"_ Ren asked looking around. "You found that in your.._why_?" Otoya tilted his head.  
"I dunno some girl probably left it there, looks better on (Y/N) though last I remembered that other one was creepy~." He shook his head.  
"Some girl?" Masato whacked his head, "you need to be a little more respectful to the female side of the human race." He scolded.  
"Yeahhhh~ I know...Butttt~ They bring it upon themselves being all sexy and flirty..." Ren said thoughtfully. You were standing behind Cecil so he couldn't see you.  
"This is so embarrassing.." You murmur softly. Cecil turned to you, "just leave the kitty ears on?" He begged.  
"...Okay.." You nod sneaking away. You rip of the costume hoping it will someday burn in the deep fiery pits of hell.  
You pull on the Satome High school uniform the one you were wearing since school ended about an hour ago. You step outside with the cat ears still on blushing a soft shade of dusty pink.  
_ "..."_ You look at the floor an stand beside Cecil who smiles at you and puts his hand in your hair lovingly.  
"Welcome back...by the way.." You murmur softly. His smile grows and kisses the side of your head, "thank you, (Y/N).." He says happily.  
"Well ha..you two have got some catching up to do if you know what I mean,_ ha? Ha?_" Ren wiggled his eyebrows and your hit his chest playfully.  
"You are such a pervert."  
"And _you_ never miss a chance to point it out, I'll be outside your door spying on you~." He smiles and waves as he slips outside followed by all the others and the fake over-exaggerated sounds of footsteps receding.  
"You know they're still there right?" Cecil asked laughing a little, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. He really was irritable today, maybe he really did want to spend time with you more so than he did his band-mates. A small part of you was really happy about that and you lean up and peck his lips. He smiles again, you swore his smile was worth a trillion bucks. He leans down and kisses you sweetly, letting the tips of his fingers graze the soft skin of your cheeks. You smile and laugh softly into the kiss, only realizing now how much he doted on you. You admired him just as much though, he was so...princely. He was a price after. _"Pinch.."_ He pulled your cheek lightly between his fingers. Prince of song, yeah more like the prince of _goofballs_.  
"What're you doing?" You ask trying to pull your cheek away.  
"Meow for me?" He asks in a pouting tone. "W-why?!" You ask blushing fiercely. "Pleaseee?" He begged. "F-fine.." You murmur.  
_"Meow.._." You purr softly your blush slowly creeping away.  
"You did it?" He looked shocked.  
"Well you asked.." You mutter a small pout tugging the ends of your lips._ "Thanks.."_ He smiled kissing you gently. He laced his fingers with yours and held your hand, resting your joined hand on your shoulder. "Cecil.." You brake his name up and whisper it sweetly into his lips. He parted your lips against his and pushed you towards himself lightly with a evenly tanned skinned hand holding you gently by your waist. You comb through his soft fluffy brown hair with your fingers twirling the tips around them. His hair was silky and smooth against the skin on your fingers and it was a feeling you missed when he was on his trip to Agnipolis.  
"You like my hair that much?" He asks softly smiling to himself. You nod smiling back at him, "it's all soft and fluffy and silky..." You murmur tangling it in your fingers. "You're so cute~ I love you.." He smiled. "I love you too.." You murmur softly blushing.  
"My little kitty~." He pulled your ears lightly. "Are you gonna call me that from now on?" You giggle softly.  
"Yes, _kitty_~." He says smirking and pulling you closer by your waist. He kisses you again letting the kiss linger sweetly your lips tingle softly against his as his hands travel slowly over your body and you feel his hand brush your own and he tangles your fingers with his and squeezes your hand gently. You feel your lips part against each other's and you step closer to him pushing your bodies lightly together, "I love you.." You murmur, your eyes still closed. "I love you too." He smiles and pushes your head onto his shoulder hugging you tightly. Your hands move up slowly and hug him back the soft fabric of his shirt brushing against your cheek and hands.  
"This is a nice way to be welcomed home.." You can tell he's smiling. "I got to see you in one of Ren's crazy costumes...then you actually meowed for me and I wasn't scolded when I called you 'kitty.'" He squeezed you and put his hand in your hair. You play with the string of his necklace and let your hand graze the charm on the necklace lightly.  
"(Y/N).." Cecil's blue green eyes took in every feature of you face, smiling lightly the way he always did. He pinned a strand of hair behind your ear, kissing your nose lightly his warm lips gently grazing the tip of your nose.  
"You're_ so..."_ He let the sentence trail off slightly as he looked for a word to end with.  
_"Perfect._" He decided happily. He kissed your eyelid lightly braiding the tips of your hair between his fingers. You blush softly and look up at him through big (E/C) eyes. "Thanks.." You murmur as he laces your fingers again, he kissed each of your finger tips with his eyes closed. You blush slightly as he leans up and kisses your lips. You let your hands dangle over his shoulders and your finger-tips hit his back softly.  
_"Welcome back...Cecil.."_

* * *

**_I LOVEEE Cecil so I was planing on doing him last buttttt~ Nopeee! So yaya~! I only have a handful of characters left...I also plan on making an Account dedicated to these kinds of stories, so (: When I do I'll tell you all!_**

**_Hugs 'n Kisses ~Let's watch anime_**


	16. Kira Sumeragi You're My Princess

Kira, didn't talk much...that was easy to see. But you were his _girlfriend._..doesn't that give you a special advantage..? Guess not, he talked to you as much as he did to everyone else. You weren't favored at all. That pissed you off.  
_"Kira!"_ You whine plopping onto the couch. He nodded at you letting you know he had your attention. "Use your _words please!_" You beg. He only sighs. "That _wasn't_ a fucking word." You pout crossing your legs.  
"Just give it up. (Y/N)..." Nagi sighs._  
"No!"_ You pout slamming your fists.  
"Come on~ (Y/N), give it up and go out with_ me_ instead~" Eiichi purred sitting next to you.  
"Or _me_~." Nagi cooed sitting on the other side of you. "Kira _obviously_ doesn't _appreciate_ having such a_ beautiful and talented_ girlfriend.." Eiichi flirted.  
"But_ I will._" Nagi purred back. _"So pick me instead~.."_ The each held one of your hands.  
"The only boy I love is Kira...I hope the feeling is on his end too.." You mutter.  
"Oh but (Y/N)..." Nagi pouted. _"Why?"_ He whined. "I'll _talk_ to you~." He promised, "and I'll give you lots of kisses~ and tons of hugs~ and billions of 'I love you's!" He swore nuzziling your shoulder. "I don't just care about your pretty face either~!" Nagi said hugging you.  
"I'll take the time to learn everything about you~." Eiichi argues kissing your hand. "I'll treat you like a _princess_, whenever you want to talk to me I'll make time for you." He swares lacing your fingers.  
"You'll be my _princess_.." Nagi said his tasseled locks nuzzling your neck.  
_"Eiichi and I."  
"Nagi and I."_ They start that princely unison speaking thing as they each plant a quick kiss on your cheek.  
_"Will shower you in love."_  
"Thanks for trying to make me feel better.." You mumble looking at your boyfriend peacefully reading a thick book.  
"We're serious~! We'll share you~!" Nagi pouted nuzzling your cheek.  
You laugh a little and smile. "Yeah, right..." You giggle.  
There's a loud thud and you see a book slide down the wall behind you. You look up at Kira who was silently reading. You look closer, _"Kira."_ He looks up and nods. "You're book's _upside_ down."  
"I like it this way." He answers softly  
turning his book and reading it again his eyes darting back and fourth over the pages. "At least he spoke.." You mutter kicking lightly and the pale carpet. Eiichi was staring shocked at the book. "He _threw a book_ at us.." Nagi murmured.  
"Well I'll die today~!" Nagi nuzzled your cheek again. "Me too~." Eiichi purred moving closer to you.  
"So (Y/N), will you be our _princess_?" Nagi asked. "Yeah, be our special _princess_.." Eiichi smiled wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"You're too_ pretty_ to be neglected all the time, and if _Kira_ won't_ drown_ you in love we'll do it ourselves." Nagi said his arms around your shoulders.  
"You two.." You blush softly.  
"We'll buy you presents." Nagi starts.  
"And give you hugs." Eiichi continues.  
"And sing you songs." Nagi promises.  
"And we'll sleep next to you~." Eiichi smiles at you and you blush.  
"But most importantly.." Nagi starts.  
_"We'll tell you how much we love you~."_ The idols promise at once. "So, come home with one of us~." Nagi purred into you ear.  
"We promise you won't be disappointing."  
For friends of your boyfriend they were sure acting a little cheeky. They always acted like this, you _weren't_ exactly ugly so _lots_ of people made passes on you. Especially Narcissist and Narcissistic over here.  
"Yeah, yeah alright." You laugh putting your hands in there hair and hugging them back. "Love you two~." You smile ruffling their hair before letting  
them go. You see Kira watching you through his book but shake of his yellow-tinted eyes.  
"Love you too." They purr kissing your cheeks. "Call me on our offer though really~."  
Nagi slides his finger over your neck and under your chin. You laugh and hit his shoulder. _"Alright."_ You say smiling. For a young teenager he was really cheeky, and made a lot of passes on unsuspecting girls like your self. "I'm tired~ Eiichi aren't you?" Nagi asks. "I am." Eiichi nods.  
You yelp in surprise. You were now being cuddled by two boys like a teddy bear. You hear a slam and look at Kira who was still reading peacefully, another book was sliding down the wall.  
"_Ohhh_...he's mad." Eiichi looks shocked.  
"He's mad I can tell.." Nagi nodded nuzzling your stomach.  
This time there's a different sounding slam one of a book being slammed shut. The couch makes a small noise as weight is taken  
away and the slam of a book being thrown down onto a coffee table is heard. Kira was now standing infront of the plae couch across from his slightly smaller couch. He looked pretty...no scratch that, _really_ mad, like _really really_ mad.  
_"Up."_ He said softly, shortly, and sternly all at once.  
Neither of them moved. He pulled Nagi up by his scarf and planted him on the ground next to the couch Eiichi following in suit.  
He carfuly takes yoru hand and sits you up before shoving the boys out the door. "Bye bye~! Our lovely _princess_~!" Nagi waves as the door shuts in his face. _"Poo~!_" You can tell he's pouting as he kicked the door. Kira was pouting too, in his speacial way. He picked up his book  
and planted himself on the couch next to you pressing your legs., arms, and shoulders together.  
"Sorry." He said softly. Much to your surprise he hardly every muttered or whined out or pouted he was pretty mannerly besides the fact he would only speak when spoken to.  
"For what?" You ask looking at him shocked. "Not talking to you.." He murmured. "Well not talking _enough,_ and not telling you how I _actually_ feel about you." He says in his usual tone giving you a light kiss on the temple that gives you butterflies and makes your heart pound in your chest.  
"I just got really mad..when I saw them flirting with you and stuff...it kind of bothered me..because (Y/N)...I really do..love you.."  
He finished awkwardly like he always did.  
"I love you too.." You smile and hug him. He kisses your forehead and cautiously kisses your lips. You blush into the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders pulling him close to you. You smile again, into his lips and you feel him run his finger down your jawline. You put your hands lightly on his head tangling your fingers in his soft dark hair. You smile for the third time because he was just so cute, he didn't even see it. He was kissing you shortly now in gentle pecks hardly taking his lips away in between.  
"Hey.." Kira said blushing softly as he held his hands on your waist and hips. "Yeah?" You ask as you look up at him. "Can I ask a question?" He asked looking down to you. "Okay." You nod. "Keep in mind..I am the jealous type and I am being serious when I say this.." He murmurs his blush darkening. You  
can't help it..you kiss him again giving him a moment to realx. You move closer to him and he squeezes your sides thankfully as he happily kisses you back. He runs his fingers through your neat (H/C) hair and played with your ear gently running his fingers down to your earlobe where he brushed your heart earring softly. His hands traveled down your neck and arms caressing every inch of exposed skin he could touch. That included your legs. His warm soft hands pull the hair away from your face gently and sweetly pulling you a littler closer with the action. You only notice now but between soft kisses he was whispering how much he loved you in a voice so soft you strained slightly to understand him. So you start answering his sentences with things like '_I love you too.'_ or '_I know.'_ or,_ 'I love you..'_ You smile into his lips and you feel him part his lips against  
yours. His hands found their way to yours and he inter-locked your fingers holding your hand tightly in his during the heated kiss. There was a size difference between the two of you and hands were not exception they were still much smaller than his. You didn't mind though, you liked it a little actually. He pulled away panting slightly. Your cheeks were dusted in a soft rosy color and your big (E/C) were flooding with anticipation he hadn't been so affectionate towards you so were planning to enjoy all of it. His soft hand plays with your tank-top strap and the other caresses your cheek, his small eyes were staring sweetly into your larger, and soft. "I love you." You smile tugging a strand of his dark hair.  
"I love you too.." He smiled softly at you and your heart jumped out of your chest. He was too cute for his own good..  
"My question.." He half asked.  
"Can I ask you it?" You nod and give him all your attention._ "Ask away~!_ Anything you want I'll give you the answert too, Kira!" You nod happily.  
"Be _my_ princess...you can't be their princess since_ you're my princess.."_

* * *

**Hey~! SO I love Kira but he doesn't talk much so I needed something creative for him~! I think it worked~! Please tell me what you think and check out my account dedicated to full characterxreader stories it's called CharactersXReaders, (right now I only have Fuuto Asahina x Reader up)**

**Hugs 'n Kisses~ Let's watch anime**


	17. Ryuua Hyuga After Dinner

"Ryuu~!" You and Ringo were sitting on the window-sill of Ryuua's class room early in the morning before his class had started and were now tossing small rolled up balls of paper in his direction. Ryuua grimaces and clenches his pen a little harder. He was correcting papers and you and Ringo had felt an urge to bother him. You were a year younger than he was making you 26 and you _still _ acted like a child. You had also been dating for quite some time, you met when he started the taping of '_Prince Of Precipices' _since you wrote the script. He was feeling down after he had thought he was half-assing his preformance and you helped him get back on his feet, after that you started talking to him and you learned a lot more about him, and started dating.  
"_Ryuu~!'' _You laugh as he looks very irritated. You and Ringo look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.  
"He's _ so _mad!" Ringo laughs  
"I know! He's ready to _kill _ me~!" You laugh back. You look at him again and let out a small sigh, '_he really is very handsome..' _You think to yourself. Though your lips part as you speak and the sentence escapes in a low and shallow whisper.  
_''Oh?" _Ringo looks at you shocked. "Did I say that out loud?" You ask laughing softly to yourself. "Yeah..But you're right.." Ringo laughs softly then continues, "he's been a lot more appealing to the female students since he's met you...You've seemed to have softened him up a bit." Ringo smiles at you and you look lovingly at Ryuua and take in all his features. His perfect orange hair, the hair you constantly tried to mess up but he'd never have a hair out of place, save for the bed heads you saw when he woke up after you and couldn't fix it before you saw. You loved his electric blue eyes, crystal blue, strong, stern, resolute, and sometimes even loving..Though he wasn't wearing it now you _loved_ his smile, the million dollar smile that people rarely saw. "Hey." You get up and sit on his desk, "whats up?" You ask. "Correcting songs." He answers without looking up. "_I see.." _ You murmur softly, "how do you correct a song?" You ask tilting your head. "I _don't_ correct them...I fix errors in spelling or notes or the number of beats in a measure, or I give pointers, then I rate the song on how well it fits into the genre of music they labeled it as." Ryuua sighs. "OHHH~!" You nod smiling.  
"Don't you have a meeting today?" Ryuua asked poking you calf with the top of his pen. "It got _canceled." _You explain, "but how'd you know I had a meeting?" You ask tilting your head with a confused look on your face.  
"The _calendar." _He explains.  
"Ohh...I didn't know we have a calender in our ho-" You start but Ryuua cuts you off by gripping your foot. He turns slowly to see Ringo staring. "I didn't know you lived together~!" He yelled. "You _weren't_ supposed to.." Ryuua sighed. "I'm just seeing now how in love you are~!" Ringo skipped to the two of you as you get off his desk and stand next to his chair. "But you never have any photo's of her.." Ringo pouts. "I don't have any _on _my desk. There's one _in _my desk." "Put it _ON_ you're desk then!" He yells louder than necessary. Ryuua rummaged through drawers of pens and pencils before he returns. "Here." He hands Ringo the photo, you were sitting on the back of Ryuua's chair with your legs on his shoulders, you were both laughing and smiling and you looked really happy.  
"There!" Ringo puts it next to a small topless box holding a bunch of pens and pencils. "Ee...I have a class to prepare for~!" Ringo hugged you and ran off.  
"I should get going too.." You smile walking to your bag. "Where are you off to?" Ryuua asks following you.  
"A cafe probably, to work on the '_Prince Of Precipices. 2.' _script.." You smile as you begin to gather the paper balls you had tossed with Ringo earlier. Ryuua pulls you up gently by your arms, "you don't need to do that I'll blame the students and tell them to clean it." He smiles, pulling you towards him.  
"Are you busy tonight?" He asks sliding his hands down your sides.  
"No I'm free, why?" You ask putting your hands on his shoulders.  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat for dinner, you know for a change. Not that I don't like your cooking.." He makes a quick save at then end afraid he had offended you. "I know what you mean silly.." You smile at him and nod, "but yeah, I'd love to go out tonight.." You smile. "You're always so busy, I'm happy you're free." He smiles leaning towards you.  
"I always have time for my Ryuu.." You smile sliding the palm of your hand from his cheek down his neck to rest gently on his chest. "I see so then.." He starts, "it's Friday...we both have tomorrow off.." He continues smiling slightly. "So maybe after dinner we could.." He smirks lightly and leans in closer. "It's a date.." You confirm smiling brightly at him. "I'm excited for it then." He says kissing you sweetly and sliding his hands down your side. You comb your fingers through his perfect hair and he pushes in on the curve of your back moving your body closer to his. He parts you lips against his and slides his hands down your back. "How unprofessional of me.." He murmurs. "But sometimes...you just act so cute..I just can't help it.." He whispers kissing you again. "I love you (Y/N).." Ryuua whispers between kisses. "I love you too.." You murmur pressing your upper bodies together. You open you eyes slightly only to see his eyes opened slightly too. Seeing this you both close your eyes slowly again and he presses your whole body to him. "(Y/N).." He whispers you name into you lips and you whisper his back. "Shouldn't we be saving this for after dinner?" You ask smiling softly. "Can't we pretend it's after dinner now?" He asks back squeezing your sides playfully. "And anyways...a lot more will be _happening _after dinner." He says in a low, husky whisper into your lips. You laugh and lean up to kiss him again as he slides his hands down your lower back. He plays with your lower lip between his teeth nibbling and sucking on it lightly. You run your hands through his hair twirling it lovingly between your fingers, "your hands feel nice in my hair, since their so small.." Ryuua smiles lacing your fingers and kissing you again. You laugh into the kiss and tug his copper blonde locks gently.  
You tangle your fingers in his hair during your heated kiss as the bell rings. There's a group of hushed whispers and childish_ 'ewww's._ As the door opens. You smile cheekily at the students, "hello~! Happy Friday~!"You wave. "Hello Miss.." The students answer shocked and speaking slowly.  
"It's nice to meet the students Ryuua has _so _many strange stories about!" You say bouncing on your heels and grabbing your bag happily. "It's nice to meet you too.." The students murmur.  
"Okay Ryuua." You turn to him holding your bag on his shoulder. "You left your phone at the house this morning," you hand him the electronic.  
"Oh thanks." He takes it from you and steps forward. "See you when you get home." You smile.  
"See you when I get home." He nods. You peck him quickly on the lips and smile, "I love you." You say quickly. "Love you too.." He smiles kissing you again.  
He was smiling fully as he lets go of your hand not before lightly kissing your finger tips, "have a nice day." He smiles. You wave to the students and run out the door only to be plowed into by Ringo who bursts into laughter, and you did too. "(Y/N)? Did you break anything?" Ryuua called trying not to laugh himself. "Nope~! No I'm good!" You say through your laughter. "Good god..One second class it seems your teacher-"  
"And your girlfriend!  
"Can't walk." He says walking outside.  
"Honestly, you two...come on." He helps each of you up. "Ohh god!" You laugh standing and pulling Ringo up with you.  
"I can't!" Ringo laughs clapping. "Oh god please~!" "Dumb and Dumber! Dumb get to work...Dumber get to work." Ryuua rubs the bridge of his nose.  
"Coming mother.." Ringo fakes a scolding tone and walks off. You kiss Ryuua again he stumbles back a step before laughing a little and kissing you quickly back. "Get outta here." He laughs. "I love you." He adds.  
"Love you too." You smile kissing him and running off.  
''_Whoa, _who was she?" Ren asked shocked Ryuua could act nice at all to anyone...to any _living thing._ He didn't look stern..  
"My friend." Ryuua smiles at the door. The class starts '_oooohhhhh'_ing and Ryuua yells at them to sit down so he could start the class. No one could take him seriously since he was smiling because he was thinking of _you.  
_

* * *

_**ONE MORE CHAPTER SWEET GOD AM I SAD! Ughhh these were so fun to write but be sure to check my other account and make sure to request characters! Now if you've been reading and you have never reviewed I really want to get better and I want to hear your thoughts! Now if you review a lot DON'T STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. It's your kind words and helpful pointers that make writing so much more fun and easy for me! I love reading your thoughts and smiling! Thank you all so much for reading!  
****Hugs 'n Kisses ~Let's watch anime **  
_


	18. Kaoru Kurusu Sweet Dreams My Love

_To everyone everything was Syo Kurusu this and Syo Kurusu that, but you didn't see in Syo what everybody else did, you saw what everyone saw in Syo in his twin brother Kaoru. You made the fact quite clear to Kaoru after you started dating and it's been about a year since._  
At the moment the two of you were in your new apartment, it was snowing outside that night but you and Kaoru were wrapped up in a pink cotton blanket with bunnies and hearts on it. You were sitting on the couch, Kaoru was leaning against the corner of the couch between the arm and back and you were sitting against him, with one of his legs on either side of you you were curled up in his arms each of you reading a separate book and drinking hot chocolate. "What page are you on?" You ask turning to the last page of your book.  
"The last page." He answers.  
"Kay one sec." You nod as you read the final page quickly. _"Switch?"_ You look up at him. "Okay." He takes your book his blond hair ruffled and messy, "You two are such nerds." Did I mention you lived with Syo and Natsuki? Well I did now, anyways back to this. "We _are not_ nerds." Kaoru answers flipping the page of his book.  
_"Ochibi-chan you in there?_" You new the other members of STARISH lay outside that door but you only nestle into Kaoru who smiles and kisses your head.  
"I love you." He says in a soft happy tone.  
"I love you too." You smile. You put your head on his upper abdomen and lay down holding the book at eye level. He moved his legs so his feet were resting on your thighs.  
"Plot twist.." You murmur turning the page. "Oh your on the part when the twins take the blame for the crime, yeah..Hated that.." He looks down at you  
. "Nah, I'm liking how they took the blow."  
"And if you look to your left you'll see nerd couple of the year." Syo pointed.  
"You mean right." Kaoru corrected. "See nerdd~!" Syo mused. "Does he die?" Kaoru asks looking down again.  
_"Who?"_ You ask looking up. "The butler?"  
"I think so..." You nod.  
"That sucks..he never even got a_ name_." Kaoru murmurs.  
"think it's cute~!" Otoya stuck up. _"Nerdy_ but cute!" He smiles.  
"Hear that (Y/N)?" Syo smiles "We're nerdy _but_ cute." He puts his hand in your hair.  
"Yeah boii." You laugh yawning softly.  
"You tired?" He asks.  
_"Nahh_, I'm all good!" You say waving your hand.  
"We're going to bed. Later everyone." Kaoru lifted you up and you squeak in surprise. "K-kaoru!" You blush darkly. "Yeah?" He was holding you like a princess cradling you close to his chest. "What're you doing?" You blush darkens.  
"You shouldn't have to walk if your tired." He smiles at you.  
"Well good night everyone!"  
Kaoru waves and walks off holding you happily in his arms. He sets you down on his white bedspread and pecks your lips. "I'll be right back, I just have to go get something." He promises walking out of the room. You nod and turn over so your facing the spot in the bed that Kaoru always sleeps in.

**"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR!"** You hear Kaoru shriek from outside. You jump and start laughing softly to your self. It was always like him to get embarrassed and flustered at times when people were watching, and you couldn't help but wonder what he was so flustered about.  
**"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT THEM!"** Your giggles erupt into laughter. Hearing him so flustered wasn't something you got to do often, you found it quite cute of him.  
**"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! I JUST NEEDED WATER!**" Kaoru sounded like he was running away from something.  
"**WE AREN'T GOING TO DO THAT SORT OF THING SHE'S TIRED LEMME GO!"** You could tell exactly how red Kaoru's face was from the tone of his voice. **_"YES! SHE'S VERY VERY TIRED SO WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!_**" Kaoru says frantically. The door to the room swings open and you were looking at a red-faced Kaoru who was holding a glass of water.  
"What's up?" You ask laughing a little.  
"Don't you go picking on me too! I may just start crying!" Kaoru whines getting into bed with you.  
"I know,_ I know_, sorry Kao-chan.." You use an old and out grown nick name to make him feel better.  
"Now I'm tiered.." He sighs smiling a little. He wrapped you up in his arms, holding you tightly in his arms. Your legs are tangled together and he was resting his chin on your head. He kissed your temple lightly and pulled you closer, "I love you.." you murmur wrapping your arms around his back and nestling into his chest.  
"Wow, you hugging me is a rarity.." Kaoru smiles kissing the top of your head smiling brightly.  
"S-shut up.." You blush and mumble a small pout trailing the edge of your voice.  
"There, there. I'm only joking, you can be_ very_ affectionate." He promised. "But not as affectionate as me though.." He leans forward and kisses you sweetly. His lips tasted like the orange flavoring he and put into his water. He mumbled your name softly in between loving kisses. You smile into the kisses and comb his bangs off of his forehead pulling him closer to you. He whispers sweet words into your lips as he slid his hands from your shoulders to your waist. The sheets rustle with your movements and the room is filled with soft mumbles, shuffling sheets, and whisper volume kissing noises. You and Kaoru part your lips against each others and you wrap you arms around his neck pushing him closer to you. He shifts his body so he's laying on top of you.  
"Are you _really_ sleepy?" He asks breaking the kiss for a moment. Panting softly you meekly shake your head.  
"Not really anymore.." You blush a light pink shade.  
"You'll be okay for school tomorrow?" He asked kissing down your jawline.  
_"Yeah.._" You nod putting your hand in his hands turning your head.  
"Someone's _especially_ affectionate tonight.." Kaoru observes smiling cheekily to himself. "S-shut up.." You cross your arms.  
"Hey, hey~! Don't stop now! I like it.." He smiles to you taking your hand in his and lacing your fingers. "And anyways it's way_ too late_ to turn back after you've gone and woken me up." He whispers gently into your ear blowing on it softly.  
_"K-kaoru_.." You blush darkly putting your hands on his shoulders.  
"What is it? Is there something special you want me to do?" He asks pulling you towards him. "W-what do you mean?" You ask stammering.  
"If it's you really want something I'll go to any length to fulfill it." He says softly, you feel his warm breath on your lips and you blush darker.  
_"W-why?_" You blush again looking for words.  
"Why? Because..well..I like it when you're happy.." Kaoru said holding your cheek in his hand. "And I like it when you rely on me.." He continued.  
_"So, if there's anything special you want, and I don't mean only in this situation...you can rely on me for it, I can't go and irresponsibly declare that I'll always protect you but I do want you to know that I want to always be by your side.._"  
He squeezed you hand in his and kissed your finger-tips lightly. You blush at the sudden display of affection as he pulls you into a hug.  
"Y-you can rely on me _too.._" You murmur into his shoulder. You can tell he's smiling as he speaks, "I know I can...I do all the time...That's why I wanna help you for a change..." He said laughing a little.  
"But I rely on you for a lot of things..." You defend him.  
"You do?" He looked shocked.  
"Yeah..Small things but a lot of small things..like..if I had a bad day I trust in the fact that you'll notice and ask me to talk about it..or if you get home early and help me with dinner..." You say your blush darkening with each word.  
"That makes me_ really_ happy.." Kaoru smiles resting his cheek on your shoulder, "you know that right?" He asked kissing the nape of your neck gently.  
"Yeah.." You nod resting your cheek in his hair. You pull him closer and smile, "I love you Kaoru.." You whisper nuzzling his neck.  
"I love you too, (Y/N).." Kaoru promises taking your hand in his again and holding it tightly.  
"Come on..Let's go to sleep.." He whispered pulling you down onto his side of the bed and laying with you in his arms. He holds you from behind, pressing your bodies together.  
_"Good night."_ He kissed your shoulder. "Sleep well.." He closed his eyes and buried his nose in your soft and fully (H/C) locks taking a deep breath, letting his hands hold you by your small stomach. "_You too._." You murmur, your small frame being held by his slightly larger one was quite the picture of cuteness. Your shoulders raise and fall gently as you sleep peacefully in Kaoru's wall-like arms. He was still awake as he looked at your cute sleeping face.  
"How lovely, you know, you were very affectionate today..It made me very happy. _Sweet dreams my love." _

* * *

_**LAST CHAPTER RIGHT HERE! SWEET GOD AM I SAD! Ughhh these were so fun to write but be sure to check my other account and make sure to request characters! Now if you've been reading and you have never reviewed I really want to get better and I want to hear your thoughts! Now if you review a lot DON'T STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. It's your kind words and helpful pointers that make writing so much more fun and easy for me! I love reading your thoughts and smiling! Thank you all so much for reading I hope to see your pen-names on other review sections on both of my accounts! I've been slacking and I'm sooo sorry but I really wanted to get this done since I know there will be more adorable one-shots to come! Sit in eager wait please~!  
****Hugs 'n Kisses ~Let's watch anime  
**  
_

To everyone everything was Syo Kurusu this and Syo Kurusu that, but you didn't see in Syo what everybody else did, you saw what everyone saw in Syo in his twin brother Kaoru. You made the fact quite clear to Kaoru after you started dating and it's been about a year since. At the moment the two of you were in your new apartment, it was snowing outside that night but you and Kaoru were wrapped up in a pink cotton blanket with bunnies and hearts on it. You were sitting on the couch, Kaoru was leaning against the corner of the couch between the arm and back and you were sitting against him, with one of his legs on either side of you you were curled up in his arms each of you reading a seprate book and drinking hot choclate. "What page are you on?" You ask turning to the last page of your book. "The last page." He answers. "Kay one sec." You nod as you read the final page quickly. "Switch?" You look up at him. "Okay." He takes your book his blond hair ruffled and untided. "You two are such nerds." Did I mention you lived with Syo and Natsuki? Well I did now, anyways back to this. "We are not nerds." Kaoru answers flipping the page pf his book. "Ochibi-chan you in there?" You new the other members of STARISH lay outside that door but you only nestle into Kaoru who smiles and kisses your head. "I love you." He says in a soft happy tone. "I love you too." You smile. You put your head on his upper abdomen and lay down holding the book at eye level. He moved his legs so his feet were resting on your thighs. "Plot twist.." You murmur turning the page. "Oh your on the part when the twins take the blame for the crime, yeah..Hated that.." He looks down at you. "Nah, I'm liking how they took the blow." "And if you look to your left you'll see nerd couple of the year." Syo pointed. "You mean right." Kaoru corrected. "See nerdd~!" Syo mused. "Does he die?" Kaoru asks looking down again. "Who?" You ask looking up. "The butler?" "I think so..." You nod. "That sucks..he never even got a name." Kaoru murmurs. "think it's cute~!" Otoya stuck up. "Nerdy but cute!" He smiles. "Hear that (Y/N)?" Syo smiles "We're nerdy but cute." He puts his hand in your hair. "Yeah boii." You laugh yawning softly. "You tired?" He asks. "Nahh, I'm all good!" You say waving your hand. "We're going to bed. Later everyone." Kaoru lifted you up and you squeak in surpise. "K-kaoru!" You blush darkly. "Yeah?" He was holding you like a princess cradiling you close to his chest. "What're you doing?" You blush dakrens. "You shouldn't have to walk if your tired." He smiles at you. "Well good night everyone!" Kaoru waves and walks off holding you happily in his arms. He sets you down on his white bedspread and pecks your lips. "I'll be right back, I just have to go get something." He promsies walking out of the room. You nod and turn over so your facing the spot in the bed that Kaoru always sleeps in. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR!" You hear Kaoru shriek from outside. You jump and start laughing softly to your self. It was always like him to get embarresed and flustered at times when people were watching, and you couldn't help but wonder what he was so flustered about. "I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT THEM!" Your giggles erupt into laughter. Hearing him so flustered wasn't something you got to do often, you found it quite cute of him. "GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! I JUST NEEDED WATER!" Kaoru sounded like he was running away from something. "WE AREN'T GOING TO DO THAT SORT OF THING SHE'S TIRED LEMME GO!" You could tell exactly how red Kaoru's face was from the tone of his voice. "YES! SHE'S VERY VERY TIRED SO WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kaoru says frantically. The door to the room swings open and you were looking at a red-faced Kaoru who was holdling a glass of water. "What's up?" You ask laughing a little. "Don't you go picking on me too! I may just start crying!" Kaoru whines getting into bed with you. "I know, I know, sorry Kao-chan.." You use an old and out grown nick name to make him feel better. "Now I'm tiered.." He sighs smiling a little. He wrapped you up in his arms, holding you tightly in his arms. Your legs are tangled together and he was resting his chin on your head. He kissed your temple lightly and pulled you closer, "I love you.." you murmur wrapping your arms around his back and nestling into his chest. "Wow, you hugging me is a rairity.." Kaoru smiles kissing the top of your head smiling brightly. "S-shut up.." You blush and mumble a small pout trailing the edge of your voice. "There, there. I'm only joking, you can be very affectionet." He promised. "But not as affectionet as me though.." He leans forward and kisses you sweetly. His lips tasted like the orange flavoring he and put into his water. He mumbled your name softly in between loving kisses. You smile into the kisses and comb his bangs off of his forehead pulling him closer to you. He whispers sweet words into your lips as he slid his hands from your shoulders to your waist. The sheets rustle with your movements and the room is filled with soft mumbles, shuffling sheets, and whisper volume kissing noises. You and Kaoru part your lips against eachothers and you wrap you arms around his neck pushing him closer to you. He shifts his body so he's laying ontop of you. "Are you really sleepy?" He asks breaking the kiss for a moment. Panting softly you meekily shake your head. "Not really anymore.." You blush a light pink shade. "You'll be okay for school tommorow?" He asked kissing down your jawline. "Yeah.." You nod putting your hand in his hands turning your head. "Someone's espescially affectionet tonight.." Kaoru observes smiling cheekily to himself. "S-shut up.." You cross your arms. "Hey, hey~! Don't stop now! I like it.." He smiles to you taking your hand in his and lacing your fingers. "And anyways it's way too late to turn back after you've gone and woken me up." He whispers gently into your ear blowing on it softly. "K-kaoru.." You blush darkly putting your hands on his shoulders. "What is it? Is there something speical you want me to do?" He asks pulling you towards him. "W-what do you mean?" You ask stammering. "If it's you really want something I'll go to any lenght to fufill it." He says softly, you feel his warm breath on your lips and you blush darker. "W-why?" You blush again looking for words. "Why? Because..well..I like it when you're happy.." Kaoru said holding your cheek in his hand. "And I like it when you rely on me.." He continued. "So, if there's anything specical you want, and I don't mean only in this situation...you can rely on me for it, I can't go and iresponsibly declare that I'll always protect you but I do want you to know that I want to always be by your side.." He squeezed you hand in his and kissed your finger-tips lightly. You blush at the suddend display of affection as he pulls you into a hug. "Y-you can rely on me too.." You murmur into his shoulder. You can tell he's smiling as he speaks, "I know I can...I do all the time...That's why I wanna help you for a change..." He said laughing a little. "But I rely on you for a lot of things..." You defend him. "You do?" He looked shocked. "Yeah..Small things but a lot of small things..like..if I had a bad day I trust in the fact that you'll notice and ask me to talk about it..or if you get home early and help me with dinner..." You say your blush darkening with each word. "That makes me really happy.." Kaoru smiles resting his cheek on your shoulder, "you know that right?" He asked kissing the nape of your neck gently. "Yeah.." You nod resting your cheek in his hair. You pull him closer and smile, "I love you Kaoru.." You whisper nuzzilng his neck. "I love you too, (Y/N).." Kaoru promises taking your hand in his again and holding it tightly. "Come on..Let's go to sleep.." He whispered pulling you down onto his side of the bed and laying with you in his arms. He holds you from behind, pressing your bodies together. "Good night." He kissed your shoulder. "Sleep well.." He closed his eyes and burried his nose in your soft and fully (H/C) locks taking a deep breath, letting his hands hold you by your small stomach. "You too.." You murmur, your small frame being held by his slightly larger one was quite the picture of cuteness. Your shoulders raise and fall gently as you sleep peacefully in Kaoru's wall-like arms. He was still awake as he looked at your cute sleeping face. "how lovely, you know, you were very affectionet today..It made me very happy. Sweet dreams my love."


End file.
